Starting Over
by Ms.Percabethswift
Summary: Annabeth Chase, age 18, is now one of the biggest superstars in the world once she got discovered. What happens when she gets signed to Olympus Records, the same place Percy Jackson is signed to? Can they get past their rocky past, find their stalker, and start over again? It might be hard since Percy's got a girlfriend...The sequel to High School?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is 'Starting Over' and I hope you guys will love it. So, just for you guys to know, this is 2 years later after Percy's and Annabeth's fight and Annabeth just signed to Olympus Records. This chapter is going to be pretty short so…**

**Disclaimer: You weirdo, I'm a girl! A **_**fangirl**_** for that matter! XD**

Annabeth's P.O.V

2 years. A lot can happen in 2 years. You can be singing on stage, you can be known by millions of people, you can leave high school, and you can also lose a friend.

My life has been like a dream, singing on stage, signing autographs for my fans, singing with TAYLOR SWIFT, etc…

But one thought-or _person-_ never gets out of my head. That, my friend, is Percy Jackson. Each time I hear of him, I become all guarded and flashback to the day I told him that I hated him and saw his heart broken face…

Right now, Zeus, the CEO of Olympus Records, is showing me around the place. It looked _beyond _beautiful. The plush couches looked so comfortable, and I was _so_ tired from walking…I think you know where I'm going with this don't you?

Zeus's phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Hello, Zeus, CEO of Olympus Records, is here." He said with his deep, rough voice.

"Yes, I see." He kept muttering every 2 seconds.

I made myself at home while he was talking. I was exploring new places, stealing cookies from people who were sleeping, the usual.

"Annabeth, I have to go, but I called one of my artists to show you around the place." He said distractedly while leaving.

"Wait…who's the artist?" I asked.

"You've probably heard of him. Bye now!" He said cheerfully.

I sat on the red plush couch and started to hum to one of my new songs while texting my friends.

**Thalia: Tell me you love the place. If u don't I'll kill u.**

**Annabeth: Wow…I didn't know you cared that much…**

**Thalia: I was talking about the home I designed yesterday, idiot.**

**Annabeth: You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't u?**

**Thalia: Of course I am. Now I need to leave b/c I need to murder Hazel.**

I just had to laugh at Thalia's crazy antics, that girl is _awesome. _I wonder what Hazel did this time though…

"Sorry I'm late; I had to go run an errand for my mom, Zeus…." I heard a familiar, deep, masculine, sexy, voice say from the stairwell.

_What the heck is he doing in the stairwell? _I thought. _And why does his voice sound so familiar…? Maybe I saw him in an interview or something…_I thought, still not sure where I heard that voice before.

I put my phone in my pocket and saw someone I wasn't expecting to see in a longtime…

Percy Jackson just _has _to come back into my life, doesn't he?!

**Do you guys like it? 10 reviews for the next chapter? Thanks! LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW AND ALL THOSE GOOD STUFF! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys, I'm really happy and surprised! I just published this an hour ago and you guys already gave me 10 reviews! I'm **_**so **_**thankful for you guys! So, now presenting the 2****nd**** chapter of **_**Starting Over!**_

**Disclaimer: No duh Sherlock, of **_**course **_**I don't own the PJO characters!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

My breath hitched when I saw him. He looked taller, and much more handsome, which I thought wasn't possible because let's face it, he was _gorgeous _when we were 16.

"Percy." I let out when he stared at me. He seemed to shake out of his gaze and put on an expressionless face.

"Nice to see you, Ms. Chase." He said rigidly.

My heart broke. Is he seriously going to call me _Ms. Chase? _For god's sake, I'm not 40! No offense to the 40 year olds out there.

"Um…so…" I said uncomfortably while Percy was giving me a penetrating glare.

"So, I'll be giving you a tour of Olympus Records, come with me."

"Okay…Percy." I said hesitantly. Percy turned around to face me.

"Call me Jackson." He said harshly.

"Are you serious?" I said angrily.

"Yes, Chase." He shot back. Each time we said something to each other, we walked closer to each other. Right now, we were only inches apart.

"Whatever." I backed up and pushed past him. I am not going to start another fight with him.

"So, this is the studio where we sing and stuff. Here is where we eat. There…I don't know, I forgot. Are we done now?" He said harshly.

"You just basically showed me 3 places and this place is huge!" I said exasperated. After 2 years, we still will never stop fighting will we?

"Well, those are the only places you need to know." His guard is up, and I know it's all because of me.

Right when he was walking away from me, I grabbed him from the wrist, and made him look at me.

"I know you're mad at me. I know what I've done, and I can admit that it was wrong. I'm swallowing my pride and _apologizing _to you. I'm sorry Percy; for everything." He looked at anywhere but me. He pulled his hand from out of my grip.

"It's too late to apologize, Annabeth. _2 years _is a pretty long time."

"You know you need to apologize to me too right? I'm not the one who said all those extremely rude stuff about you on television, did I?"

"Well I'm not the one who didn't answer any phone calls or even _try _to apologize for 2 _years." _He screamed at me. I looked at him in horror and left.

"I'm going to look around the place myself; so much for trying to apologize." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice, but that's all I'm sorry for." He said before I left.

"Thank you." I told him and left. Exploring the place was awesome, to the amazing architecture, to the nice food.

"She's here, I swear I _saw _her." My breath hitched. _I know that voice all too well. _I stopped in my tracks and leaned against the wall.

"It's a good thing that both Percy and that Annie girl is here, we just need to find Luke now." A deep, rough, voice said. _Oh no, I need to warn Percy. But…is he even going to believe me? I mean, we're still fighting, aren't we?_

I quickly rushed down the hallway and tried to find the last place I saw Percy.

I finally spotted him within 20 minutes. Go figure.

"Percy! You wouldn't _believe _what I just saw-"

"I need to go Chase. Bye." He just left me without a single glance.

Jerk.

**Hey you guys! Did you like it? 15 reviews for the next chapter? LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love all the reviews I'm getting so far! Thank you guys **_**so **_**much! Here's the 3****rd**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to even try anymore. OF COURSE I DON'T OWN THE BOOKS!**

Percy's P.O.V

I can't do this. I can't even bear to see the sight of her after 2 years. I know I was acting like a jerk to her, but hey, I was pretty mad. She looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. She grew taller, and her hair's longer.

Right now I'm in my room writing a song. Hey, don't judge me if I'm writing a song about Annabeth. Everyone has to get inspiration from someone or somewhere right?

I heard a knock on my door and internally groaned.

"Who is it?!" I yelled, irritated now.

"It's me, babe." Rachel, my girlfriend, said.

"Come in!" She came into my room with her usual worn out jeans that were scribbled on, and bright yellow t-shirt.

"Hey, how's it going?"

I should probably tell you a little bit about Rachel. She has fiery red, frizzy, hair and emerald green eyes. She's a total tomboy and my fist _real _girlfriend. She's pretty awesome and I'm always happy to see her. Today though, I actually felt kind of disappointed that it was _her _and not-...I'll stop explaining her now.

"Just great; how're you?" I said shrugging.

"It's been fine for me. Hey, I was going to the studio, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come their too?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine…I'm just writing a song. Bye! I'll pick you up at…7:30?" I asked. So some of you might be thinking why I just don't go there with her, but Annabeth's there, or probably _is _there. I mean, it's not that she's intimidating or anything, it's just that…I don't want to remember the past and act like she's a complete stranger to me.

"Thanks, Perce. Bye!" She kissed me quickly, and then left. I don't know why, but I just keep thinking of how Annabeth kissed me, or pecked me, on the lips before…_don't compare Annabeth to Rachel. You're going to make matters worse. AND DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SOME ONE OTHER THAN THE GIRL YOU ARE CURRENTLY DATING! _I smacked myself in the head, and began writing my song.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was writing my new song while playing the piano in the studio. It felt so nice just to run my hands across the keys and sing what's in my heart.

I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever.  
We small talk, work and the weather  
your guard is up and I know why.

Because the last time you saw me  
is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving,  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I'd loved you in the fall.  
And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time all the time.

I heard clapping and I turned around quickly. Dude, does this _always _happen to me?

"Whoa, that was really good. I wish I can have your voice." A strange redhead with scribbles on her jeans said.

I smiled brightly at her. "Thanks. So…not to be rude…but what's your name?" I said sheepishly. She just laughed and walked closer to me.

"It's Rachel, nice to meet you. What's _your _name?"

"It's Annabeth." I shook her hand.

"Do you like art?"

"Um…yeah, sure." I said unsure of myself.

"Finally,_ someone _who likes art! My own _boyfriend _isn't even that into art that much, which kind of annoys me to be honest." I was starting to like this weird girl. I might actually make a friend here.

"So…who's your boyfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, you probably know him, Percy Jackson." She said it as if it was no big deal.

My eyes widened and I stared at her in shock. Percy has a _girlfriend? _I think _I _should get a boyfriend, now thinking about it…

"Close your mouth or bugs might go in there. Are you even a huge fan of Percy Jackson? You didn't strike me as one." She smiled.

"No, I'm not a fan of his. I just…_knew _him before…" I said uncomfortably, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions.

She didn't ask me any questions thank goodness. We were talking about random things for what felt like 2 minutes, but was actually _hours._The sad thing was,Percy came.

"Hey babe, I'm here. Sorry I was late…" I heard Percy say when he came into the room. He stopped in his tracks and we locked eyes; sea green on grey.

"Thanks. See you later, Annabeth!" Rachel screamed happily.

I was shaken out of my gaze by Rachel talking to me. I smiled and waved at her.

"Bye Rachel."

Rachel kissed Percy on the lips, and that eventually turned into a make out session. It pained me to see them like that. It was like someone was stabbing me or shooting me. I immediately packed up my things and left with tears in my eyes.

When I came outside, it was pouring hard. I quickly went over to my car, but it didn't work.

I cursed under my breath.

I walked all the way home, 5 miles, in the rain. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get a cold.

Though I was cold, all I was thinking about was Perachel's make out session.

_I need to get a boyfriend._ I thought.

**How was this chapter? Good, bad, okay? So, that song, you might already know it, you might not, is _Back to December _by Taylor Swift. I don't own the song, she does. So...20 reviews for the next chapter please? LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating soon, I just went to watch **_**Insurgent, **_**which was awesome by the way! So, when I was going home, and in the elevator, I saw that all of you guys reviewed, and I screamed and started to dance around until I noticed there were people in the elevator with me…I blame you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Haha, no way man. Of course I don't own the books. *In denial.***

Annabeth's P.O.V

I need a boyfriend.

And I think I just found one.

So, I'm in Olympic Records just walking aimlessly around, having no care in the world about where I'm going, and I bumped into a good looking guy.

"I'm sorry…" I started.

"It's Ethan-Ethan Nakamura. It's my fault, no need to apologize." He said sweetly. He was at least a head taller than me, with tan skin and an eye patch.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Ethan, my names Annabeth by the way." I said smiling.

"Annabeth's a beautiful name, much more unique than mine." He said with a weird look on his face.

"Thank you, but I don't think it's _that _unique…So, do you know where the studio is? I kind of got lost…" I said sheepishly. He smiled brightly at me and nudged me.

"Yeah, I know where the studio is, follow me." We started talking about random things, like the architecture of this place. None of my friends, or anyone I knew for that matter, except my mom, ever talked about architecture. It was actually kind of fun talking about it with him. Whenever I talked to Percy about it, his eyes would always glaze over or something.

"Here we are." He said when we arrived there. Percy and Rachel were kissing, making me want to vomit, but I didn't leave.

"Thanks Ethan, it was nice talking to you."

"I bet I was happier talking to you. Sorry, I'm a _horrible _flirt." He said while chuckling.

"No, it was actually really sweet, and kind of funny." I giggled. Whoa, I never giggled, only when I was with Percy…

We sat on the couch and there was an awkward silence between us. Every once in a while, I would glance at Percy and Rachel, who were in fact _still _kissing.

"Do you want to make a bet?" He whispered in my ear. I stiffened, but I replied.

"It depends on what the bet is."

"Who's going to notice us first, Percy Jackson or Rachel Dare?" He said while snickering.

"Um…I accept the bet. I think Rachel might notice us first." I whispered back.

"I choose Percy. So, whoever loses has to say yes to the question that the winner comes up with." He smirked mischievously.

"I can do that." I said.

"Okay, so now we wait." We waited for a couple of minutes and _finally _they went up for air.

When they did, Percy just happened to glance my way, and noticed me and Ethan.

"Anna-Ethan-what are you g-guys d-doing here?" He said flustered. Rachel just turned around and smiled when she saw me.

"Annabeth, it's so nice to see you again!" Why can't I just _hate _her?

"It's nice to see you too Rachel." I hugged her.

"So…I guess I win Annabeth?" Ethan smirked. In the corner of my eyes I saw Percy glaring at us…or only Ethan…

"Yeah, you win I guess." I said reluctantly, waiting for the worse.

"What are you guys talking about?" Percy said a little too coldly.

"Oh, we did a bet on which one of you guys, you or Rachel, will notice us first. I said you and Annabeth said Rachel." He said bluntly.

So you guys were betting on us?" Percy asked.

"…Maybe…maybe not…"

"Did you not just listen to what Ethan said?" We said at the same time.

"So…Annabeth…will you go out on a date with me?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I'd love to." I said a bit uncomfortable that Rachel was squealing and Percy was looking ready to strangle Ethan.

"I have another question; would you still say yes if we didn't do the bet?" He asked a little worried now.

"Yes." I said making him smile widely.

"Oh, will you look at time? Rachel and I need to leave."

"But we just came here 10 minutes-"

"Bye…you guys." Percy took Rachel's hand and left.

I wonder what's up with him.

**Haha, did you guys like this chapter? 25 reviews for the next chapter? Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing so quickly! I decided that you can review what and when you want to review, so I don't want to ask for the numbers of reviews I want. I was being greedy and I'm sorry for that. I'll just update whenever I can.**

**Disclaimer: The frig is wrong with you? I don't own the PJO books, Sherlock. XD**

Percy's P.O.V

Why in the world did Ethan do that? I'm going to _hurt _that son of a gun. Who does he think he is, asking Annabeth out on a date? _Stop it, Perce. If you didn't realize this, you have a pretty cool girlfriend. Oh wow…I'm a huge jerk, aren't I?_

"So, I was texting Annabeth and I proposed a double date since she was so nervous. She said she was okay with that so…we're going on Friday. Get ready Percy." Rachel said happily.

"…do we _have _to go...?" I whined like a 5 year old.

"Yes, of course we do. We have to help our friends."

"Ethan isn't even my friend. I don't even think he'll want us on their special date." I replied.

"Isn't Annabeth your friend? I was talking to her yesterday, and she said she knew you before…you want to tell me about that?" She said a little curiously.

"Um…we were friends then, but we both changed." I said thinking about the past now.

"Oh…so…do you like her?" She said slowly which took me by surprise.

"The only girl I like is you, why would you even _ask _that question?" I lied.

"Well, it's just that you got mad when Ethan asked Annabeth out on a date…" She said sadly.

I took her face in my hands. "I just got overprotective, that's all. Remember, even though we were friends long ago, I'm pretty loyal. I'll _always _love you." I kissed her softly and looked into her eyes.

She smiled softly at me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for reassuring me." Wow, no _I love you too? _Oh well.

"No problem, I was just telling you what's in my heart." I smiled playfully.

"Wow, you're…ugh."

"What am I; awesome, funny, cute?"

"I was going to say complicated…but sure." She said while smiling at me. Was that a joke or….whatever, don't dwell on it too much.

I turned on the radio and my new song that I just released.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was driving home listening to the radio.

"We all know and love this young singer, here's his just released new song. It's from Percy Jackson and it's called '_It's too late to Apologize.'_

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
didn't think I'd turn around and say...

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground...

Tears were in my eyes when I heard the song. I'm not stupid; I _know _it's about me…was he _that hurt _when I told him I hated him? Does he really love me? It said it in the song…I don't know what to do…Ugh, I hate this…do I hate too many things?

I already have to go on a double date with Perachel, like the ugly ship name? I don't. _Doesn't Percabeth sound so much better…NO STOP IT! DON'T YOU DARE THINK LIKE THAT!_

My phone started ringing, and I answered it.

"Hello, Annabeth Chase here."

"Hello Ms. Chase, I had an _amazing _idea of singing a love song with one of our singers for Valentine's Day." Someone said.

"Uh…who is this?" I asked confused.

"Oh, so sorry for my bad manners, it's Zeus."

"Oh, hi Zeus, about the duet, I'd love to do it. Did the other person agree to this?" I asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't who's he singing with. You won't either to make it fair…you'll guys see each other in the studio tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp in the morning until 8 at night." He stated.

"Doesn't that seem a little _too _long?" I asked hoping he'd change the time.

"You can do multiple songs. Bye Ms. Chase!"

"…Bye…?" I said unsure.

**Like the story? I'm pretty sure you guys know who the person is so…no surprise right? Anyways…I want you guys to choose a duet love song if you can think of one, and tell me about it. Once I get enough songs, I'll make a poll and update the next chapter. So…thanks! LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I made the poll last night, and check it out you guys! I know that most of the songs are from High School Musical, but don't judge me, not a lot of people were reviewing me any songs, so HSM just popped into my head because…Troy and Gabriella…they have **_**tons **_**of duets love songs…plus they're too cute for this universe, along with Percy and Annabeth, of course.**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own the PJO or HoO books. *sobs***

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up to Thalia screaming at Piper, Calypso, and Hazel.

"WHY IN THE _WORLD _WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT?!" Thalia screamed. I knew where this was going to go, and so I went to the living room.

"…Good Morning...!" I said slowly. Thalia turned to me, drenched and was staring daggers at me, which caused me to flinch.

"_Good Morning? _It is _NOT _a _Good Morning. _It is a _bad morning!" _Thalia said angrily.

"…Um…well, we're just going to leave…so bye!" Piper said. Piper, along with Calypso and Hazel, ran out the door.

"Oh, you _are not _going to leave!" Thalia started to run after them, leaving me all alone.

I started to hum to random songs by Imagine Dragons, and tried finding appropriate clothes to wear. I ended up finding black jeans, a dark blue shirt, and silver high tops. I know it wasn't fashionable, but at least it was _something._

I drove all the way to Olympus Records singing at the top of my lungs to 'Style' by Taylor Swift. It was pretty weird when there was a stop sign, and people were just looking at me as if _I _was the one who had a problem.

I came into the studio only to find the one and only... Percy Jackson.

"…Are you doing the duet with me…?" I asked him. He turned around and grimaced. Talk about _rude._

"I guess so…" He blushed while scratching the back of his neck. _I wonder what's up with him…_

"Oh, you guys are right on time! Percy, Annabeth, I know you guys also write songs…so, get to work. We were out of song writers. Good day!" He said way too happily for the morning.

"That man is just…" Percy shook his head.

"I know what you mean." I said without thinking.

"So…let's work on the song." Percy went over to the piano, and I followed him. I sat next to him, our arms and legs brushing, sending tingles up my body.

"…Do you have any ideas for a love song? I'm lost." I said bluntly. I was just stating the facts.

"Hmm, to think about an idea for a love song….for starters, the love song can talk about love." Percy said.

"Are you kidding me? It's a _love song _for a reason!" I said.

"Well, I was just throwing ideas. Wow, you're not even helping, are you?"

"I just said I had no idea what to do! Gosh, I swear I can write a hate song right now." I growled.

"That's all you ever do. You _hate. _It's not good for you, you know." He said sadly.

"And what do you know what's good for me or not? You don't know me, Percy." I said angrily.

"Oh, you don't think I know you?" He asked taken aback.

"We haven't talked for 2 _years, _Percy." I scoffed.

"Well, that doesn't mean I don't know you." He shot back.

"Oh yeah? Okay then, what's my favorite color?"

"Green." He said without hesitating. "You told me that once." He added quickly.

"Okay…what's one of my pet peeves?"

"When people stereotype other people; like blondes are dumb, for instance." He replied even faster than the last time.

"Uh…when was I born?" I asked stupidly.

He smirked. "July 12, 1997."

"…what's my favorite food…?" I asked nervously.

"Spaghetti." He said as quickly as lightning.

There was a moment of silence until Percy started to talk.

"You know…I doubt you know as much about me as I know about you." He whispered in my ear. I felt like squirming or at least shivering, but I held my ground.

"Yeah right, you're like an open book." I scoffed.

"Okay…then what's my favorite movie?"

"Finding Nemo." I said quickly.

"What's my favorite food?"

"Blue cookies."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Blue."

"When's my birthday?"

"August 18, 1997."

"What's my fatal flaw?"

"You're too loyal for your own good."

He looked at me happily. "Well. You know me, for sure."

"I know." I replied smugly.

"I have one more question for you…why do you hate me so much?" He said slowly.

"I don't hate you." I replied softly.

"But you said you did."

"I just blurted that out because I was mad." I looked him in the eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't have done that." He said.

_Wow, seriously?_

"Well, you shouldn't have said all those mean things about me." I shot back glaring at him.

Right when I thought we were going to become friends again, we started fighting.

Again.

**You like it? I know this was a filler, but not a lot of you guys voted, so can you vote on which is the best duet love song please? LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back you guys! So…I finished the poll. I'm sorry if you guys still wanted it up. The winner was…Everyday from HSM2 and I wanted to also add the song Up by Olly Murs and Demi Lovato. Hopefully you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Hehe, nah man. Just, I don't own the books :P**

Percy's P.O.V

Just when we were about to become friends again, I had to mess it all up, didn't I? What's wrong with me? I don't even know _why _I said all those mean things to her on live television. I overdid it, and look where it's gotten me now.

Though I'm angry and sad, I'm a little happy that she still remembers the little facts about me. I always thought that she'll forget about me and move on, but it warmed my heart to know that she still remembers.

"Any more ideas?" She said coldly.

"…nope…" I said quietly.

It was pretty quiet until Annabeth started running her fingers across the piano. It sounded beautiful. I started to play along with her, and it sounded fantastic. While we were playing, our hands collided and we just stared at it, not daring to look into each other's eyes, or remove our hands.

Annabeth cleared her throat, and moved her hand slowly away from mines.

"So…how's your family been?" She asked slowly.

"They've been good. How about your family; are they good?"

"Yeah…they're good." She said quietly.

It started to get quiet until I said something stupid.

"…The weather's nice today, isn't it?"

"…um…I guess?" She said with a faint smile.

"So…we have to know what it's like to fall in love in order to make this song…any feelings you had when you fell in love with Luke that you could share." I asked.

Annabeth sat up straighter and looked at me coldly. "I wasn't in love with him. You dated Rachel, you say your feelings about her, and I'll write them down." She said. I knew I shouldn't press her about Luke, so I started talking about Rachel.

"Well, with Rachel, it's like we're stronger together, and every day is like a celebration." I said. Annabeth cringed and looked away.

"Okay…so maybe we can call the song 'Everyday'? How does that sound?" She asked.

"It sounds awesome. And we can use that melody we were playing just a few minutes too." I said.

"Okay." She smiled at me.

-1 hour later-Time Skip-

"Let's start from the top one more time?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure." I said tiredly.

Percy-Normal, _Annabeth-Italics, _**Bold-Both.**

Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can  
_Make it last forever  
and never give it back  
_It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at  
**Because this moment's really all we have  
**Everyday  
of our lives,

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
_Gonna run  
** While we're young  
and keep the faith  
**Everyday  
**From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud**  
_Take my hand;  
_together we  
will celebrate,  
_celebrate._  
**Oh, ev'ryday.  
**_They say that you should follow_  
and chase down what you dream,  
_but if you get lost and lose yourself_

what does is really mean?

_No matter where we're going,_  
it starts from where we are.  
_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_  
_**and because of you, I've got the strength to start**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
**_**Everyday  
of our lives,  
**_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_  
**Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
Everyday  
**From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
_Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
Oh, ev'ryday  
_We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!  
_It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
_**We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!**  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
_Gonna run  
while we're young  
**And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!**  
**Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith  
Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!**

**Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!**

_Ev'ryday!_

Yeah.

We ended the song just looking at each other.

"That was really good." Annabeth said smiling, her eyes brighter than normal.

"Yeah, it really was." I agreed.

"Do you want to write another song? It's only 3 o'clock. We can pass the time?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." She grinned at me.

"So, we should write what comes to our hearts. Maybe something that sounds happy, but has a little sadness I guess, to it?" She said writing down stuff already.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you." I said looking at her write down ideas. It was really fun writing with her and spilling my heart out. Truthfully, that song wasn't about Rachel. In my mind, it was about Annabeth, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I wonder how fun it'll be if we were friends and writing a song together….

"So it should be probably be about, if it's coming from our hearts, starting over or at least _trying to; _in a relationship or anything like that." I said. Annabeth just looked at me as if trying to figure me out.

"Okay…" She said slowly.

"Maybe that person never wanted to break the other person's heart." Annabeth said again looking at me.

"Maybe that person wanted to turn back the clock and didn't want the other person to get hurt again." I said still staring at her, not looking anywhere else.

-TIME SKIP-

Percy-Normal, _Annabeth-Italics, _**Both-bold.**

I drew a broken heart  
Right on your window pane  
Waited for your reply  
Here in the pouring rain  
Just breathe against the glass

Leave me some kind of sign  
I know the hurt won't pass, yeah  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line

_I never meant to break your heart  
I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up  
_  
You drew a question mark  
But you know what I want  
I wanna turn the clock, yeah  
Right back to where it was

**So let's build a bridge, yeah  
From your side to mine  
I'll be the one to cross over  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line**

_I never meant to break your heart  
I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up  
_  
Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then  
Feel it here in my heart  
Put my heart in your hand

**Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand  
If you did, all you have to say is  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm waiting for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**  
**I never meant to break your heart  
I won't let this plane go down (let this plane go down)  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up.**

We finished the song, and started to smile at each other.

"Now that…that was fun." I said chuckling.

"You're a really good dancer you know that, right?" She said laughing.

"I know I'm a good dancer. _You…_I don't know…" I said sadly. Annabeth laughed and pushed me.

"I'm the best dancer in the room." She bumped me with her hip.

"Really; are you sure?" I said as if I was talking to a 5 year old.

"Yes, I am sure." She said slowly while laughing.

"So, I'm guessing you guys had a good time here?" Zeus said while entering.

"Hey."

"Hi, and yes we had a good time." Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"That's very good to hear. I have some exciting news for you guys, but can I hear the songs first?" He asked.

We sang both songs, and when we finished them, he looked at us in awe.

"That was spectacular! Good job to the both of you!" He said happily while chuckling.

"Thanks." We both said at the same time.

"So, what was the good news?" I asked.

"You guys are nominated in the _Grammys _for Record of the Year, and Album and Song of the Year. Oh, and Annabeth, you also have Best New Artist. They even asked me to tell you to sing one of your songs there! Percy performed there too many times." Zeus said.

Annabeth hugged me and we just started screaming at the top of our lungs.

"Calm down, children." He said disdainfully before leaving.

**So, how was that? Was it good? I just really liked the songs, and you did guys too, so…what was your favorite part of the story? Mine's this part because they're becoming warmer towards to each other. Anyways, LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW AND ALL THOSE GOOD STUFF :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, hey you guys! I got advice from **_**childofpercabeth**_** and s (he) told me that some authors thank the people who review. So, I decided to do just that:**

**Childofpercabeth: I'm really sorry I didn't do it earlier, hopefully you'll forgive me?**

**Percabethluver: That made my day. Thank you so much :)**

**Guest: I'll try…I'll hopefully do it though!**

**Caskett100fan: Haha, I know! High school Musical was basically my whole childhood!**

**Bluestrawberry2284: Thank you so very much!**

**Randomer11: …No…that was Percy's and Annabeth's reaction…HAHA.**

**Jjboy500: Haha, okay…**

**Guest: Aw, thanks!**

**iluvboooks: Thanks! (For the 2 things *winks*)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books. (But I will soon…) Haha…maybe.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I'm going to sing at the Grammy's. I also got nominated for 4 AWARDS! Don't freak out. Don't freak out.

"Annabeth, is this dress okay?" Hazel asked. It was a plain red dress that was pretty short.

"Hazel, why?! Just no, _I'll _find her dress." Piper said exasperated.

Hazel, Thalia, Piper, Juniper, Calypso, and I were searching for the right dress for about 2 hours. Gosh, I _hate _shopping.

"Zeus should've told you earlier." Thalia mumbled.

"I _still _would've done dress shopping last minute." I told Thalia.

"And this is why _I _have to live with you guys." Piper said under her breath.

"I still think I needed to find the write song to sing first. The Grammy's is only in a week!" I said tiredly.

"You know what? You can sit down and find a song to sing while _we _can find your dress." Calypso said.

"Thanks." I said without hesitating. My feet were numb, my legs were tired, and I felt like taking a nap or something.

While I was writing ideas for a new song, Percy popped into my mind. I was trying to focus on my work, but Percy kept coming into my mind. Dude, this isn't even funny anymore.

I then found the best idea I thought of yet.

Oh, this is going to be good.

"Annabeth, this is the _greatest _dress I've seen, and it looks awesome!" Piper and Calypso squealed in unison.

I looked up from my song book, and smiled brightly at the dress.

"This is the dress." I said nodding and smiling at the same time.

"We're so glad you love it!" Calypso said happily.

"Thank you guys so much!" I said while hugging all of them.

"You're welcome. Now let's go before I strangle you guys, you don't know how tired I am from this." Thalia said.

"Whatever." Juniper said still smiling.

-TIME SKIP-ONE WEEK LATER-GRAMMY TIME-

_Calm down, Annabeth; you're going to be fine. You have only one minute to calm down, so make the most of that stinking minute._

I was pacing back and forth backstage, thinking about the performance…and Percy.

I was wearing white heels and a beautiful long gray light blue dress. My curly hair was open and was on one side of my shoulder. I put on red lipstick so my eyes would pop out.

"…Now presenting, Annabeth Chase!" I heard the presenter say. I took a deep breath, and walked on stage.

Percy's P.O.V

I was sitting next to Rachel listening to the presenter. I had the casual black suit and tie, while Rachel had a bright green, sparkly dress with gold heels.

"And now presenting, Annabeth Chase!"

I was leaning forward in anticipation, wanting to listen to her sing. The stage lights became darker and I couldn't see a thing. I then heard violins playing and it was starting to become brighter. I could see seashells on the side of the stage and a white grand piano. Annabeth was sitting there starting to play the piano. She looked so beautiful I thought I was drooling.

"In real life, saying the right thing at the right moment is beyond crucial. So crucial in fact, most of us start to hesitate from fear of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. But lately, more of what I've begun to fear is letting the moment pass without saying anything at all. I think you deserve to look back in your life without this chorus of resounding voices saying 'I could've, but it's too late now'. So there's a time for silence, and there's a time for waiting your turn. But if you know what you feel and you so clearly know what to say, you'll know it. I don't think you should wait. I think you should speak now. This song, Back to December, is an apology in a form of a song. In life, you learn lessons, and sometimes you learn it the hard way, and sometimes you learn them too late. Back to December is about a lesson I learned too late. And I think when you do that, and you finally realize that you were wrong; you need to say you're sorry, and this is the best way I know how." Annabeth said. While she was saying her short speech, she locked eyes with me, not even daring to look anywhere else.

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
how's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

The violins started to play more violently and Annabeth took her microphone from the stand. The stage was now starting to become red. She then started to sing another song that took me off guard. _My song._

And then he said it's too late to apologise  
It's too late  
He said it's too late to apologise  
It's too late

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
(It's too late to apologise)  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
(It's too late to apologise)

He said you're not sorry  
No, no, no

You're not sorry  
No, no, no

You're not sorry  
No, no, no

You're not sorry  
No, no, no

The song ended and everybody gave her a standing ovation, including me. Though everyone was doing that, she was looking at me sadly mouthing the words _I'm sorry, please forgive me. _I don't know why, but I didn't say a word and my face was expressionless. Don't get me wrong though, I _wanted_ to forgive her; I just wanted to do something more special than just nodding.

**So, tell me how it was! I'm really sorry if I forgot to thank anybody, it was probably because of my stupidity. Anyways, remember that long speech Annabeth said? Yeah, well you probably think I'm **_**so **_**smart for making that up, but I didn't make it up. I basically just mashed up 2 things that Taylor Swift said and voila, this happened! Oh, and those mashup of songs, I also don't own, Taylor Swift made it up first. It's **_**Back to December, Apologize, and You're Not Sorry **_**all combined into 1 song. I also got Annabeth's Grammy performance from T.S singing it live,but she didn't sing it in the Grammy's... check it out! It's AWESOME! BYE! LUV U GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back you guys! I'm really thankful for all the reviews I got yesterday…so, hopefully you'll like this one. But first…thanking people who reviewed!**

**Guest/ AQ: Oh My God that made my day! Thank you so much, and I plan on updating daily, so no worries!**

**Jjboy500: Haha, here's the chapter!**

**Randomer11: Haha, please don't kill me! Here's the chapter! **

**Caskett100fan: Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**BlueStrawberry2284: I have one answer to all your questions, and that is: maybe.**

**Pink Lady of Love: Haha, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Awesomeness95297: Oh My God thank you **_**so **_**very much, that review made me almost cry :')**

**Wefangirlanyway: HAHA, oh my god…thanks, but don't you like Rachel? Isn't she a nice person?**

**HOOLover4Eternity: Thanks…idk what Percy's gonna do….yeah, Rachel and him are currently together.**

**Iluvboooks: Aww, thank you for those two complements ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or HoO books, Sherlock.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Once I finished my performance, I looked directly at Percy mouthing the words, _I'm sorry, please forgive me. _I didn't care about all the people clapping for me or people whistling. I only cared for Percy's forgiveness. I want my friend back. I want to scream and fight with him, sing at the top of my lungs with him, I want to be crazy again! I just want to be _with_ him.

I _know _he sees me because he's staring directly at me, but his face was expressionless. I thought it was a good idea to apologize like this; it was the best way I knew how.

"One more time for Annabeth Chase!" The presenter practically yelled. I broke my gaze away from Percy and waved as the screams grew louder.

"Thank you _so _much. I'll never forget this night." I said through the microphone. I left the stage and met my friends backstage.

"That was great Annabeth!"

"Great job with the _awesome _performance!"

"Dude….you could _sing!" _

Calypso, Juniper, Hazel, and Piper kept squealing and hugging me. Only Thalia, my best friend since kindergarten who knew me the best, knew I didn't want the hugs or all those compliments.

"Get off of the poor girl. I need to talk to her ALONE, so leave." Thalia ordered, making my other friends leave.

"It's about Percy, isn't it?" She asked softly. I just nodded.

"I-I tried to say I was sorry through that song, but he _still _didn't do anything!" I said sadly.

"Look, Annabeth, do you _really truly _like him?" She asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I do." I said after I took a deep breath.

"Then I won't hurt him for you." She said with a faint smile.

"…But, what do I do?" I asked.

"Oh, come here." She hugged me tightly comforting me.

We pulled away and she smiled at me.

"I'm doing this for you kid; you know how much I loathe hugs." She hugged me one last time.

"Thank you, Thalia." I said.

"Haven't you ever heard that saying 'if you love something, set it free, and if it loves you back, it'll come back to you' it was something like that, but I can't remember it?" Thals said.

"Yeah, I've heard of it." I said smiling.

"Well, if he truly loves you back, he'll _come back."_

"But how about if he doesn't?"

"Annabeth, I thought you were smarter than this! I saw the ways he looks at you and he _still _looks at you the same way."

"How do you know?"

"When you came in stage, he was drooling in front of his _FRIGGIN GIRLFRIEND!" _Thalia said exasperated.

That made me blush. "Really?" My voice was an octave higher.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Thalia." I said hugging her.

"Okay, okay, enough with the hugging." She said smiling.

"You know you love it." I said playfully.

"Shut up, Chase."

"Bye, Grace." I said walking away from her.

-Once the Grammys Finish-

I can't believe I won all the awards I was nominated for.

You've got to be kidding me.

I was backstage once again, all alone. I was playing around with my guitar

"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion." I started to sing.

My phone started buzzing, and I read my text from an unknown number.

_Go to your secret hiding place ASAP._

"What…?" I said surprised and shocked at the same time.

Could it be the stalker?

Could it be the _stalkers?_

Well…it be Percy, couldn't it?

I don't care who it is now, but I intend on finding out.

**You like it? I know it was short, but I plan on making another chapter today, and updating this story if you guys give me 10 reviews…anyways….bye you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, here's the new chapter and hopefully you guys will love it! So…I'm thankful for all the reviews I got and I'm here to answer them of course!**

**Jjboy500: Haha, thanks and here it is!**

**Husnaxoxo: Thanks :)**

**Pink Lady of Love: Haha, okay…**

**Caskett100fan: Haha, don't worry, it isn't.**

**IIIALLYIII: okay :)**

**ChocolateWriter: Thank you so much!**

**Wefangirlanyway: I suppose…thanks…you're so lucky! No, I don't play those…but I played the violin?**

**BlueStrawberry2284: Thank you and…maybe.**

**Turtleswag: I do that too, so no worries! :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish to, but I don't own the series… :'(**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was driving to my secret hiding place I used to have. I have so many memories in that place. All of them hit me hard, but I didn't care. All I cared for was getting there.

I finally got there and walked up the hill.

"Hello, anyone here?" I asked.

I started walking around looking for some sign that someone was actually here.

That's when I heard the song.

Ooh... Ooh... Yeah...

Okay maybe I'm shy  
But usually I speak my mind  
But by your side, I'm tongue tied

Sweaty palms, I turn red  
You think I have no confidence  
But I do, just not with you

Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say  
Yeah...

So forgive me  
If I'm doing this all wrong  
I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you  
What can I do?  
I'm stuck on you

I'm hoping you feel what I do  
Cause I told Mom about you, I told her  
What can I do?  
I'm stuck on you  
And like the night sticks to the moon...

Girl... I'm stuck on you

Ooh... Ooh... Yeah...

Look at me, perfectionist  
Yeah I'm a workaholic  
But on my phone, I feel at home

I don't like rules  
But make my bed  
Floss to keep my teeth perfect  
Yeah it's true, I got issues

So... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say  
Yeah...

So forgive me.  
If I'm doing this all wrong  
I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you  
What can I do?  
I'm stuck on you

I'm hoping you feel what I do  
Cause I told Mom about you, I told her  
What can I do?  
I'm stuck on you  
And like the night sticks to the moon...

Girl... I'm stuck on you

Ooh... Ooh... Yeah...

I'm stuck on you

Percy finished his song and took off his guitar.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." He said cautiously.

I just looked at him in shock.

"Oh, so _now _you say sorry to me?" I said slyly, trying to mock him.

"I-I...it's just that-"He started nervously.

"I was _joking _Seaweed Brain." I said playfully giving him a hug.

We pulled away from the hug.

"Annabeth…I've been acting like _such _a huge jerk towards you…how can you forgive me so easily?" He asked confused.

"Well…I've been pretty rude to you too so….I guess we're both even?" I said unsure. He just chuckled and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Wise Girl, thank you _so _much." He said breathlessly.

"You're welcome." I said smugly.

"So…I have to go and see Rachel now…bye, I guess."

Did he just say that?

Did that _friggin _son of a gun just say that?

Oh, I think he just did.

"Are you serious? Are you _really _going to do this?!" I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go-"

"Like you always do; bye, Percy." I said harshly.

"Don't start again, Annabeth. I want to be friends again." That hit me hard.

"Just go to your girlfriend; I'll be fine." I yanked my hand away from his grasp just like I did 2 years ago, and left, tears running down my face. _I probably look like a clown now, with this dress, and my mascara running._

Maybe this was _supposed _to happen. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be in his life and he shouldn't have been in mine.

Maybe it was a mistake.

I'm pretty sure it was.

**Did you like it? Hopefully you did. Just when they became friends again, and I set your hopes up high, I just _had_ to crush them again, didn't I? The song in this small chapter is 'Stuck on You' from Austin and Ally. **_**Oracle987 **_**gave me the idea of it and so thanks! So, next chapter will be the double date. I don't know if there'll be a part 1 and 2, or not. So, anyways, love you guys and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god, you guys! Thank you so very much for all the reviews I got yesterday for that chapter! That made my whole day so much better! This chapter will be…well, you'll find out soon enough. I decided to make a part one and two of the double date! But first…I'll respond to the reviews!**

**TaileaLightwoodHerondale: Haha, it adds more drama!**

**Guest/ AQ: Thank you so much for your kind words!**

**Guest: I like how intrigued you are by this story! Thanks!**

**Guest: I really do like Taylor Swift…hehe….**

**A person: Aw, thanks! I don't want to know what else is so…**

**Pjolover: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**StoryLover0214: Aw, thank you so much! That means a lot to me!**

**ChocolateWriter: I agree with you…and thanks!**

**Turtleswag: Aw, thank you and of course I'll read your stories!**

**Caskett100fan: I agree with you haha!**

**Pink Lady of Love: Honey, they're EVERYONE'S otp.**

**Bluestrawberry2284: Well…not **_**exactly….**_

**Booksrlife: Thanks, and I can see why you said that.**

**Oracle987: Hehe, you're welcome.**

**Husnaxoxo: You're the only calm one….**

**Awesomeness95297: Yeah, you csould ;)**

**Iluvboooks: I know, sad, isn't it :'(**

**Jjboy500: Haha, thanks!**

**Wefangirlanyway: HAHA, that made me laugh…if you really want to know…EVERYTHING is wrong with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the friggin series already! Gosh, people these days…**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Today's the double date. In only _30 minutes, _Ethan will pick me up, and drive me to some random restaurant. _And Percy will be there too…with Rachel. _There's always something to lift my spirits, isn't there?

"Annabeth are you seriously going to wear _that? " _Calypso scoffed.

"I thought it was nice…?" I said confused.

I looked down to see a black t-shirt, gray jeans, and brown boots. My hair was out in the open, and I wore no makeup.

"Well, it's not _bad, _but…ugh, just come here!" She grabbed me to her room and started to search for clothes in her closet.

"You know, this is actually comfortable and I really like-"

"This is it." She cut me off.

"Oh, I am _not _wearing that." I said shocked.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"What don't you get about the word 'no'? I will _never_ wear that in a billion years! There is a _zero, zilch, _and _no _chance of me wearing that!" I said tiredly and annoyed.

"I'll give you a new book." She said with her eyebrow raised.

"Deal." I took the dress with no hesitation and left to go change.

I came out with a low dress above the knees, which was black and sparkly. I swapped my boots with black heels, and Calypso made me wear makeup. The only thing that didn't change was that my hair was still out in the open and free.

"You look absolutely _stunning _if I do say so myself." A deep voice said. I turned around and saw Ethan staring at me smirking.

"Uh…um…thank you I guess." I said nervously. He was wearing the casual gray t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I wish I wore that." I muttered under my breath." Calypso pushed me to him, causing me to fall into his arms.

"Um…let's go….bye?" I said glaring at Calypso one last time. Calypso smiled and gave me a thumbs up and a wink. _Go get him, Annie! _Calypso muttered.

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

_Oh my god, my friends are crazy. _I thought.

-TIME SKIP-

"So, we're here." Ethan told me.

We were at Olive Garden.

I'm going to _so _embarrass myself today.

I can even _feel_ it.

"We're a party of 4." Ethan told the waitress once we got there.

"Are you Mr. Jackson?" She asked. That woke me up clearly.

"No, I'm Mr. Nakamura." He replied respectfully.

"Oh, sorry, right this way sir." She led us to our table, and Rachel and Percy were already here, just talking.

_I wish I was her._ I thought secretly.

"Hey, Annabeth, oh my god you look awesome!" She squealed.

"Thanks." Percy turned around and didn't even stare at what I was wearing, but stared at me, looking sad.

Ethan and I sat down at our booth and he was just staring at Rachel.

"You look really nice today." He said. She was wearing a green dress and her hair was more tamed.

"Oh, thank you." She said surprised and flattered.

"So…I never really got to talk to you before…" He let that hang.

"Yeah…it's kind of sad….so, do you like art?" She asked.

"Of course I do." He replied.

"That's really cool." She said happily.

"Yeah, and I figured you like art too so…"

Percy and I just stared at them talking in disbelief.

"Well, they're hitting it off." He muttered.

"No kidding." I scoffed.

He turned toward me with sadness in his eyes.

"Annabeth…can I talk to you, alone?" He asked.

"Um…we just can't leave…" I said unsure.

"It's not like they're going to notice." He stood up waiting for me to go with him.

"…okay…" I stood up and followed Percy to the back of the restaurant.

"I'm really sorry for all the stuff I did to you. I know I've been acting like a _huge _jerk to you, and I feel so bad that I did them and-"

"Shut up." I said. He looked at me surprised and sadness written across his face.

"I get it. I'm sorry too. But if you do those stupid stuff again I swear-"

He hugged me, making me stop.

"Thank you _so _much." He whispered.

"You're welcome. Let's just go now, and have a fun time as friends." He looked deflated, but quickly hid it with a happy smile.

"Okay."

"Okay." I smiled at him.

We went into the restaurant to see Ethan and Rachel talking and laughing.

They were also sitting next to each other.

"I think she likes him more than me." Percy whispered in my ear, causing me to smile.

"I think the same goes for me." I giggled.

We sat back down and both of them just stared at us.

"Where were you guys?"Rachel asked.

"We were in the bathroom." We said at the same time.

"You guys went to the bathroom _together?" _Ethan asked confused.

Percy and I blushed.

"No, we didn't. There's a girls and boys bathroom that are _separate." _I said trying to act believable.

There was a moment of silence until Rachel started to talk to Ethan again.

Percy and I both sighed in relief.

"Hello, my name is Drew and-"I whipped my head around and saw _our _Drew; the one that attended Goode High with Percy and I.

"Oh my God Drew!" I said happily. Drew looked up, saw me and broke into a grin.

"Annabeth and Percy, it's been so _long!" _

**Do you like this chapter? WE GOT TO SEE DREW AGAIN! YES! So, thank you to all the reviews I got yesterday! They meant A LOT to me. THANK YOU SO MUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG you guys are the best! I checked my reviews in class (cuz I'm BAD to the bone, LOL) and I saw that I got TONS of reviews. I screamed and I was like, "NO FRIGGIN WAY THIS JUST HAPPENED! THE FEELS ARE JUST TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE!" I didn't get in trouble because I acted like I didn't know English, he was a substitute, and so he let me go…it was HILARIOUS! XD**

**Sinthia1123: Thanks!**

**Randomer11: Haha and I'm sorry, but no :( there won't be any Thalico.**

**Caskette100fan: Drew's good XD.**

**Oracle987: Yeah, I was actually thinking of doing that! Thanks!**

**Jjboy500: Is that all you say…? Thanks though :)**

**Husnaxoxo: Hehe…reasons…I might've wanted that….**

**LovelydancerD: I'll try…**

**StariaJackson36: There are pairings, but I don't write about them, no thalico, sorry :(, this **_**is **_**the sequel**

**Awesomeness95297: Aw, that means SO much to me! Thank you **_**so **_**much! :')**

**Bluestrawberry2284: Thanks!**

**Randomer11: Haha! A WRITER WITHOUT REMORSE XD!**

**Turtleswag: No problem! Thank **_**you **_**for reading my stories too! P.S.-Your stories are AWESOME! :)**

**HOOLover4Eternity: Haha, and thanks!**

**Percabeth's BIGGEST fan: Haha, I know, I'm just SO funny!**

**Pink Lady of Love: How about…Rachan? No…Ethachel? Idk…they sound **_**horrible…**_

**Wefangirlanyway: Haha, thanks…Drew's here for…reasons….hehe….**

**Iluvboooks: Thanks! Yep, SHE'S BACK!**

**Disclaimer: I said this like a billion of times! I DO NOT OWN PJO or HOO BOOKS! RICKIE DOES!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm seeing Drew again! It's been so long, and she's _here! _I stood up and gave her a hug. Percy just casually smiled and waved at her.

"Uh…who're you?" Ethan said slowly.

"Oh, I'm Drew. I was in high school with these two." She nodded towards us.

"Drew-what're you doing here?!" I said, a little too happily.

"I'm attending NYU, and I decided to work here." She said smiling.

"That's great! Ugh, I wish _I _went to college." I said sadly. Percy just looked at me in shock.

"Are you _serious?!" _

"Yeah, I'm taking classes through the computer, but it isn't the same."

"Wow, who knew when we grew older that _I _was going to be the one going to college, and the _Annabeth Chase_ is taking courses through the computer." Drew said jokingly,

"Ha-ha, _very _funny." I nudged her.

"So…it's so_ sweet_ to finally see you guys going out on an _actual _date, Perce and Annie." She said smiling at us.

"Oh, no-"

"You see-"

"We're not-"

"We're just-"

"Friends-"Percy and I were saying, both of us looking really red.

Drew looked at us weirdly, but started to smile again.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah, um…Annabeth's my date." Ethan said.

"Percy's _my _date." Rachel added.

"Really?! Boy, I was _NOT _expecting that. Sorry…" She said sheepishly.

"Its fine…"Percy said still blushing, and scratching the back of his neck.

"So…what do you guys want?" She said after a moment of silence.

"Uh…can we all get a big cheese pizza?" Ethan asked.

"Okay…" She said while writing it down.

"Oh, and can it be blue?" Ethan just stared at Percy weirdly, but Rachel and I expected it.

"Ha-ha, sure thing Percy." She said while walking away from us.

"Um…I forgot something in the car…can you give me the keys Percy?" Rachel asked while standing up. Her arms were right in front of Percy, as if she was expecting him not to say 'no'.

"Okay…here." He handed her the keys.

"Oh, I'll go with her too because I forgot to get my phone from my car…" Ethan said nervously.

"But your phone is right there…" I said while looking at his phone.

"Oh…! Uh, did I say my phone?" He said _extra-nervous _this time.

I nodded slowly.

"Ugh….um…well….I-I um…ugh…I meant my jacket! Yeah…" He said satisfied with himself.

I just looked at him suspiciously _knowing _what was going to happen.

"Oh...well, by then."

He smiled and left with Rachel.

Percy went to the other side of the booth and just smiled at me.

"This is probably the _weirdest _double date I've ever been on…" He said.

I smiled and nodded at him.

"No kidding…and I don't think they're just going to get stuff." I said while looking out the window.

"I trust Rachel so…"

"She _is _a good person…_both_ of them are…it's just that...I think….never mind."

"You can tell me." He put his hand over mine, which was lying on the table. I felt a million of sparks where he touched me, but I didn't remove my hand from his.

"I feel like they're…I don't know…_good _for each other…I really can't explain it…"

Percy smirked. "I know what you mean…Rachel and I are probably going to break up anyways…I don't think we're right for one another…" He said while thinking.

"I don't think I'll be working well with Ethan either…" I wanted to say '_sorry' _to Percy but in all honesty, I felt like doing my happy dance.

"Why are you smiling…?" He said smiling a little because of me.

"Uh…um, no reason; it's nothing." I said while still smiling, but it was much wider this time around.

"Huh, okay." He just then burst out laughing causing me to be confused.

"What…?"

"Um, nothing…." He said copying me.

"Wow, we're _really _going to play this?"

He only nodded at me.

"Oh, well then-"

"Here is your blue pizza, would you like any drinks? I forgot to ask that before…." Drew said sheepishly when she came back.

"I don't know what Rachel and Ethan will like, so I'll just get a blue coke?"

"Water is fine, thanks." I said still smiling.

"Can I guys talk to you for a sec?" Drew asked us.

"Sure."

"No problem."

She sat down next to me, and looked at Percy and I sadly.

"Remember Luke you guys?"

We both nodded slowly.

"Well…just for you guys to know, the _craziest _thing happened to him."

I looked worriedly at her.

"What…what happened?" I asked.

"He got shot. I went to go check on him, because we started to become friends again, and he told me that he getting shot wasn't an accident."

Percy and I both paled. Percy leaned over towards us, and I just widened my eyes.

"What…?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, it was weird. He's alive and all, but he keeps muttering the words 'stalkers', 'trouble', 'they came back', and the most unexpected thing is that he keeps muttering your names and saying you guys are in trouble, and that they want to see you two die." Drew said as if this was juicy gossip, which it actually was.

"Who's-who's _'they'? _" I asked.

"I have no idea."

"Um…thanks for telling us." Percy said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, thank you. Hopefully Luke gets better." I added.

"No problem." She stood up and was about to leave until I stopped her.

"Drew, wait…um, what hospital is he at?"

"Oh, the hospital on Beauregard road, I can't remember its name though, sorry." She said.

"It's fine…bye and thanks again."

She finally left and Percy and I started to eat the pizza.

"The stalkers are back…" I muttered.

"I'll _always _be by your side, Annabeth. You are _not _going to get shot with me there." He said acting protective, which I know he was.

"Thank you…Percy, um…on my first day at Olympus Records, I heard these…_people, _two men, talking about us." I said.

"Really…? What did they say?" He asked a little nervously.

"I forgot, but it was something about us, and how it's good that I'm here…." I said thinking hard.

"Okay…you know what? Let's go to the hospital Luke's at, see him, ask him questions, and finally find these two rats." He said with anger in his voice.

"Okay."

"Okay." He smiled.

"Here are your drinks." Drew said.

"Thank you." We both said as she handed us our drinks.

"No problem, bye!"

"Bye."

"Later."

"Let's forget about this whole stalker thing for now, okay?" Percy said.

"Sure." I nodded.

We then started talking about random things like how I think Percy is basically Harry Potter but with no glasses and a British accent.

"I look _nothing _like Harry Potter!" He said indignantly.

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No."

"_YES."_

"_No."_

"_YES."_

With each word we said, we came closer and closer to each other, until we were only centimeters apart.

We both realized what might happen soon, so we quickly backed up looking like strawberries.

"Um…I'm sorry."

"No…no, _I _should-"

"Let's go outside and get some air." He decided.

"Um….okay I guess." We both stood up and walked outside.

"Good." He smiled.

We were walking outside and spotted two bodies close together in the dark…near Percy's car.

Percy squinted and walked closer towards the figures. When we were close enough, we saw Ethan and Rachel making out; shocker.

"_Rachel? Ethan?!" _Percy said disbelievingly.

The two broke apart quickly. Both of their eyes widened when they saw a shocked Percy, and me disappointed.

"Oh my God, Percy, I am _so sorry. _It's just-"

"No, save your excuses. You can date him if you want. We're _over._" He said bitterly.

"Annabeth…"

"Just-don't touch me. I actually _expected this _to happen because _every time _I go out with a guy, they _always _have to hurt me. Guess what Ethan?! At least I had my guard up this time around." I said feeling angrier than I thought I was.

Rachel and Ethan just stood there looking at us sadly.

"Rachel, go with Ethan when you're leaving; Annabeth, you coming?" Percy said while getting into his car.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." I said while looking at them.

I went into Percy's car and just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Are you okay Annabeth?"

"Are you seriously asking me? I'm not the one who dated someone for probably more than a year just to find them making out with someone they met an hour ago." I said shocked.

"But what you said earlier…just remember….I'll _never _hurt you."

"I know…thank you." I whispered.

He started the car, and we drove off, leaving Rachel and Ethan in the dust.

**So…this chapter was **_**filled with drama **_**wasn't it? I even made it longer than normal! So, Drew mentioned Luke, their stalker's back, LUKE FRIGGIN GOT SHOT, and sadly Rachel and Ethan cheated on Percy and Annabeth…sad, isn't it? I have a feeling some of you guys are happy though…Anyways, LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys…I'm **_**so **_**sorry for not updating for such a long time! I don't want to **_**ever **_**leave you guys hanging waiting for the later chapters and stuff **_**again**_**. I just had a lot of things going on, and I basically had NO TIME whatsoever to do this. So, I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed even when I wasn't updating. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Guest/AQ: Sure, but which characters would you like? THANK YOU! Stay awesome yourself! :P**

**Guest: Thanks, and okay! No problem! :)**

**Sandrine21: Thank you!**

**HOOLover4Eternity: Why, thank you. :)**

**Childofpercabeth: Thank you **_**so **_**much. That's so sweet!**

**Cassidy24writes: Thank you, and…I might just do that…thanks!**

**TaileaLightwoodHerondale: Haha, okay.**

**Awesomeness95297: Yeah..they're not together…**_**yet…**_**hehe…**

**Percabeth's BIGGEST fan: Haha, yeah you do. :P**

**Oracle987: HAHA, I know, it's **_**so **_**dramatic. **

**Sinthia1123: Thanks! :)**

**BlueStrawberry2284: HAHA, yeah…it's sad that Luke got shot….**

**Caskett100fan: You don't **_**have **_**to be traumatized if you got shot…Idk what he wants.**

**Pink lady of love: Who said I was going to get them together…?**

**Husnaxoxo: Thanks!**

**Iluvbooks: AWW, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**StariaJackson36: Thank you! Ask as many questions as you want though! It doesn't matter!**

**Jjboy500: But you said more than 'more'…haha.**

**Wefangirlanyway: I'm REALLY sorry, I had NO TIME to write this chapter…will you forgive me please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own the series…I think the others agree with me…I'M SO CONFUSED! Lol, Jk XD. **

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy and I entered Luke's hospital room with grim expressions on our faces. _What will he do if he sees us? I don't want to see him in pain and angry at us. Dude…should I even ask him the questions?!_

Percy gripped my hand causing me to jump.

"It's going to be all right, don't worry." He whispered in my ear. I nodded at him, and walked straight towards Luke.

"…Hi Luke, it's nice to see you again…" I said nervously waving at him. Luke turned towards me looking _very _scared.

"You shouldn't be here…you too Percy." He replied.

"I-_we _wanted to see you, and we're _not _going to be leaving anytime soon." I said with my voice more powerful this time around.

"Well, if you're not leaving, you should at least sit." His voice was brittle and his face was pale. He looked as if he was trying to smile, but he couldn't.

_Is it just me, or was it weird how he didn't even argue or start a fight with me…? _I thought, but I let it slide.

"Okay." Percy and I sat next to the hospital bed Luke was lying on, and looked at him as if wanting him to explain what happened to him without asking him the question.

"I got shot by them, the stalkers." He whispered to us.

"Luke…tell us _everything _that happened." I said laying my hand above his.

He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I was walking outside, it was dark, and I was walking to the NYU campus…I-I saw these 2 men…they…they tackled me to the ground, and forced me to answer questions about you guys. I told them I didn't know what happened to you guys, only that you're famous now…they weren't satisfied with that, and so they…they shot me." Tears were forming in Luke's eyes, and it looked like he was trying to hold it back.

"I-I am _so _sorry for this…we didn't know this was going to happen…"

"Yeah, Annabeth's right…we're _so _sorry. I promise you we'll find these stalkers as soon as possible." Percy spoke up.

"He knows who you guys are…both of them do." Luke said ignoring what Percy said before.

"What…what are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"We already knew that, he's stalking us, and he wants revenge on us." I added on.

"No…that's not what I mean. Both of them…both of them know _Percy _and one of them knows _you, _Annabeth." Luke said tiredly.

"…Wait…so…we _know _these two?" I said shocked. Dude, I'm basically living in _Pretty Little Liars _right now. And no, I do_ not_ like the turn of events, thank you very much.

"Yeah…they were talking about that…I don't know everything else, sorry." He replied.

"Where _were _you when they shot you?" Percy asked.

"I was near the Starbucks in my campus." He replied.

Percy looked at Luke suspiciously after he said that, but didn't say or ask anything else.

"So…do they _still _know us?" I joined in.

"…One of them does…I think…I think you could call him the _leader _of their whole duo thing."

"Who do we know…it has to be the _both _of us who know him…?" Percy mumbled quietly whilst thinking.

"Both of the men…they said that they're trying to plan this…this _thing _to happen to you guys…they want revenge on you, and they're trying to find ways to do it." Luke said, looking ready to pass out.

"Okay…I think you should…you should get some rest, Luke. Thank you for _everything. _Bye." I said really scared and miffed about all of this that's going on.

"Bye." He said sounding and looking _very _relieved and tired.

Percy and I left the hospital, and went in the car.

Once we settled in and Percy started driving, Percy started talking.

"You know…all of this makes _no sense...especially _what Luke told us…" Percy said.

"What do you mean…?" I asked unsure what to do.

"I mean…the _first time _he told us where he was going and told us the _full story _of how he got shot…didn't he say that he was walking _to_ his campus?" Percy asked unsure himself now.

I nodded slowly, recalling what happened just 20 minutes ago.

"Well…when I asked him where he was again, he said that he was near the Starbucks _in _his campus…he's changing the story." My eyes widened in shock.

"But…but _why _would he do that?" I asked really confused now.

"Maybe he's working with them? Maybe _he's _the stalker?"

"That makes no sense though…why would he shoot himself if he's working with them?"

"Um…maybe they told him to do it because…maybe they thought we still needed to fear them, and not forget about them also…?" Percy said.

"They should've given us those pictures though, not _shoot someone…" _I muttered to myself.

There was silence in the car until there was a big _Boom!_

I heard Percy scream my name, and then everything went black.

**Ooohhh…talk about **_**suspense… **_**I feel so rude making you guys wait for a week and then **_**this **_**happening but…did you like it? Haha, idk…so I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! REVIEW AND ALL THOSE GOOD STUFF! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I know I haven't been updating daily, but there's just SO MUCH things going on right now, don't worry though because I'm NOT giving up on this story cuz I LOVE writing this…thank you so much for EVERYTHING you guys have done for me! It means SO MUCH to me!**

**Guest: Here it is!**

**Kjsmileyface: Haha…dude, I never **_**knew! **_**A-**_**ANNABETH?!**_

**Jjboy500: Thanks…here is **_**moree **_**:P**

**Guest/AQ: I agree with you…I'll add Jason too! Thanks. :)**

**A person: Haha, they didn't get blown up…no worries. :)**

**Wefangirlanyway: **_**Maybe **_**Luke is one of the stalkers…**_**maybe **_**he isn't…hehe… :)**

**BlueStrawberry2284: Thank you…maybe he wants revenge…but maybe he doesn't…**

**Randomer11: Hehe…sorry… :)**

**Devianpokemantrainerjay: HAHA, oh my god…I can picture EVERYTHING! That would be SO COOL!**

**Awesomeness59257: Haha, hopefully this chapter's gonna be epic!**

**Posiedenera333: Haha, here it is!**

**Oracle987: Seaweed Brain is making some sense now!...Maybe they are, but maybe they aren't. ;)**

**Iluvboooks: Haha, thanks. :)**

**Caskett100fan: …maybe… XD.**

**StariaJackson36: Aw, that means SO MUCH to me, thank you SO VERY MUCH! :')**

**Husnaxoxo: …maybe…**

**Sinthia1123: Haha…you'll find out soon.**

**Disclaimer: Haha, why would I own **_**any **_**Rick Riordan's books?! RICKIE GOT THE IDEA FIRST! :'(**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I gasped and my eyelids flew open by the touch of someone's hand on mine.

"…What…where am I...?" My voice was croaky and the lights were blinding me.

"ANNABETH, oh it's so good you woke up! I'm _so sorry-"_Percy said standing up. Behind him, I saw the whole gang; Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Calypso, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Juniper, and Grover.

"What happened?" I said tiredly.

Thalia glared at Percy before answering my question.

"This _idiot _over here got into a car crash."

That made me awake more clearly.

"I am _so sorry. _It wasn't my fault though, the car wouldn't stop and-"

"How in the _world _would that happen?! It's not like some random person tried to sabotage you and mess up your car!" Piper said angrily.

Percy's and my eyes widened in shock as we looked at each other.

A secret message passed between us.

_Maybe while Luke was talking to us, our stalkers did something to the car…_

"_HELLO, ANYBODY IN THERE?!" _Piper said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"…What…?"

"Piper, give them a break…" Hazel said exasperated.

"…ugh…whatever…" Piper rolled her eyes and stepped back a few steps.

There was a moments of silence until 2 people came in.

"Hello, it seems that you're doing all right…Annabeth, isn't it?" A British lady just a couple of years older than me with blond hair and a streak of dark blue hair and chewing a wad of gum said to me. **(A/N: Sorry, just **_**had **_**to do this XD.)**

"Yeah, it is…I'm doing _much _better, thanks." I said while shifting on my bed.

"That's good…oh, I'm Dr. Kane and this is Dr. Kane too by the way." A man with chocolate skin and dark brown eyes said. **(A/N: Haha, guess who _they _are.)**

"Wait…are you guys related?" Leo blurted out.

"No duh, Sherlock." The lady replied causing me to smile.

Dr. Kane nudged her. "She _meant to say _'yes, we are.'"

"Oh…I like feisty woman." Leo replied wiggling his eyebrows earning a punch from Calypso.

"Huh, and I like guys who are _actually _taller than I am, guess we're still both searching." Everybody just started laughing not trying to hold it back anymore.

"Huh, the jokes on you because I already _have _a girlfriend, as everyone says 'All Da Ladies Luv Leo!"

"Ha, in your dreams Leo…I hate to break it to you, but _no one _says that…" She rolled her eyes as Dr. Kane was trying to get her to leave the room with no success.

"Sorry about her…she's just very…_rude _I would say…I'm Carter and this is Sadie so you don't get confused or anything." He said nervously.

"No worries man…she's just got the hots for me." Leo smirked.

"Are you so sure about that?" She said with a fake smile.

"I'm pretty sure…but hate to break it to you; I have a wonderful girlfriend here." Leo said wrapping his arms around Calypso.

"More like 'confused and desperate to get out of her relationship with Leo' girlfriend." She muttered.

"_ANYWAYS_…you're free to get out once you sign these papers, Annabeth." Carter said handing me a couple of papers.

"Okay…thank you." I said still smiling.

"Bye then, we'll come back in a couple of minutes." Carter said dragging Sadie away with him.

I started to sign the papers while reading what it said.

"Dude, I got it on video…" I heard Thalia say to everyone except for Leo who was mumbling how she was _totally _in love with him, and Percy who was sitting next to me just staring at me.

"What…?" I whispered softly.

It looked like he came back from his daydream.

"Nothing…." He said while blushing.

"…Okay then…" I said returning to sign the papers. Percy let out a sigh of relief making me raise my eyebrows.

"That-that was a cough…yeah, it was…" He said nervously. I laughed at how slick he was.

"…right…" I said slyly.

The door opened and in came Carter and Sadie Kane.

"So…you got the papers or what?" Sadie said to me.

"_Sadie…_please excuse my sister…" Carter said angrily.

"No problem…well, here are my papers." I handed them my papers happy that I can leave this place.

"Thank you…oh; I almost forgot…someone gave me this paper to give this to you…bye." Sadie and Carter left without another word.

I opened up the crumpled paper and read what was inside.

_You really think you'd forget about us? Luke was first, and then it was you, and next is Percy, your beloved boyfriend, you better watch out or else…remember that we're always watching. If not, you'll get your heart broken just like what happened to me. For now, goodbye, and pray for that boyfriend of yours, he'll get MUCH WORSE than you and Luke combined…_

**So…hehe…the last part was pretty dramatic…I need to thank **_**Devianpokemantrainerjay **_**for giving me this idea….don't you just LOVE how Sadie and Leo met?! I know I did. If you guys want, I could also add Sadie and Carter in the later chapters. Give me your thoughts about them! So, hopefully you guys liked this long waited chapter. LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW! THEY **_**ALWAYS **_**MAKE MY DAY! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS, I AM SO **_**VERY **_**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I just had a lot of stuff going on an I couldn't even write a single word…So, a lot of you guys think that Rachel and/or Drew are behind all of this, but they're actually not. Don't you guys remember that I said that the stalkers were **_**men? **_**Anyways, I just want to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Percabethbooklion: Aw, thank you! :)**

**Posiedenera333: Haha, thank you. :)**

**Guest: Haha, yeah…it's Carter and Sadie Kane XD**

**Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Thank you...um, I don't think so because I don't know much about Magnus…sorry. :(**

**StariaJackson36: Aw, thank you SO MUCH for your continuing support! Your reviews **_**always **_**make me smile.**

**Guest: No problem, thanks!**

**ChocolateWriter: HAHA…oh my god…I have an answer to all your guesses…no.**

**Wefangirlanyway: HAHA…nope, it's not…**

**Novacek18: Haha…me neither, I just kinda came up with the idea of it I guess.**

**Oracle987: It's not Drew or Rachel…well…do they **_**have to **_**get their heart broken by **_**them? **_**Haha, I'll do it.**

**Iluvboooks: My lips are sealed…haha….**

**BlueStrawberry2284: HAHA, WHY DOES **_**EVERYBODY THINK IT'S DREW?! **_**(It's not, sorry.)**

**Husnaxoxo: Yeah, it was kinda like a crossover if you know what I mean.**

**Casket100fan: Haha, we **_**all **_**love Sadie!**

**Jjboy500: Are you trying to act like a cat…? I'm kinda confused here now…**

**Guest/AQ: Haha, thank you SO MUCH! Yeah, I've heard **_**some **_**people refer to chapters as 'chappies', but not many.**

**Miss Professor Plum: Haha, thanks…yeah, one of the stalkers were **_**mentioned **_**in the last story, but the '**_**leader' **_**was actually MADE APPEARENCES in **_**both **_**stories…**

**Awesomeness9527: AW, THANK YOU! I FEEL **_**HONORED! (P.S. - Does your friend have an account? I want to thank her to please.)**_

**Kamspanda8888: Aw, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: HAHA, if I own the PJO and HoO series, you're not human.**

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth's face paled as she covered her mouth with her hand and gasped, looking frightened. Leo and the rest of the gang started to ask her if she was alright and I saw her quickly tuck the note Carter gave her.

…_Something's wrong, isn't it...? _I thought in my head.

"I'm fine you guys, I just was thinking about the…um…well, you see…oh! I was thinking about how much all of this costs!" She said addressing the room.

"Dude, you're _rich _for god's sake." Leo said suspiciously.

Just leave it to Leo to act like the next _Sherlock Holmes._

"Well…who said I can't be stingy, huh?" Annabeth glared at him, as if _daring _him to reply back.

"Never mind then…" Leo muttered walking away from her slowly.

"Good." She said smugly.

\- 30 MINUTES LATER-

"Is something wrong Annabeth?" I asked her while driving my car. Because Annabeth got out of the hospital, the whole group decided to hang out at the beach which is _miles _from here. Annabeth and I were all alone in my car in uncomfortable silence. Trust me; I've never heard silence quite this loud.

"What?-Um…nothing's wrong…" She asked surprised.

"Annabeth…I'm not dumb…well, _sometimes _I'm not…but, I saw how scared you were when you read that letter…please tell me what's going on." I asked _wanting _to know what's wrong with her.

Tears were threatening to spill. I put my hand on top of hers for reassurance as she started to tell me everything.

And what she said shocked me.

"Percy…I am _so _sorry." She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't be scared Wise Girl, you don't have to be sorry. They won't do _anything _to me because I have you by my side." I said softly.

"Just promise me one thing-try _not _to die?" She said smiling a bit.

"Oh, is _the _ANNABETH CHASE going to _miss me _if I die?" I acted shocked.

"Ha, in your dreams." She said while looking out the window.

"Always." I mumbled under my breath, promising her that I'll try _not to _die.

-Arrived to the Beach Minutes Ago-

We met Leo, Calypso, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, and Nico on a small spot on the beach talking to one another already in there swimming trunks and bikinis.

"Hey guys." I nodded to them.

"Whatever."

"Hey."

"Was up?"

"Who cares?"

"Where are Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, they wanted to go surfing and swimming." Thalia replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Wait! I didn't get my bathing suit!" Annabeth said slapping her head.

"It's fine…Piper, Juniper, Hazel, and I picked out one for you." Thalia smirked evilly.

Annabeth paled.

"Oh Gods no." Annabeth muttered walking slowly away from Thalia and Juniper.

"Come with us Annabeth." Juniper said laughing manically.

"No…I'll just _not _swim…"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING SWIMMING?!" I yelled at her, making her jump out of her skin.

"…yes…?" She asked unsure.

"But _Wise Girl, _swimming is part of our _lives!" _I said overdramatically.

"Um…okay." She said looking at me as if I just dropped out of the sky.

"…I can't believe I'm saying this right now but…listen to Percy." Thalia said gagging.

"HA! I SHOULD BE RECORDING THIS!" I laughed everybody staring at me.

There was _more _silence.

"_You can't stop looking at me, staring at me-"_I started to sing the song I heard in a commercial that this cow sang.

Everybody started looking at me weirdly except for Leo and Grover.

"Let's start it from the top!" Leo said happily.

"Oh, okay…3, 2, 1-"Grover started.

"Oh my god...well, _we _need to get going, so bye." Thalia took Annabeth and Juniper by the arm and pulled them away.

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE PEOPLE!" Nico screamed.

"Why you gotta be so rude?" Leo said putting a hand over his heart.

"Don't you know I'm human too?" I added.

"Why you gotta be so rude?" Grover started.

"You know I'll marry her anyway-"

"WILL YOU _SHUT UP?!"_Nico rolled his eyes and walked away from us.

"Oh well, he should know that we're…_ONLY HUMAN!" _Leo started singing.

A couple of moments later, I saw Annabeth walking towards us, and my heart stopped.

**Hehe…so did you like it? Isn't it a good thing that we didn't get to see our little stalkers here? So…I don't know how many chapters there are going to be left for this story, but I think that there's going to be something **_**really **_**dramatic going to happen later in the chapters. If you guys want, give me some of your ideas as to what might happen in the later chapters! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! THEY **_**ALWAYS **_**MAKE MY DAY! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey you guys! I'm FINALLY not late or **_**anything! **_**So…I just want to thank the people who didn't stop reviewing this story. I love you guys. And BECAUSE I love you guys and always smile when I see your reviews, I'm giving you 2 NEW CHAPTERS! IN ONE DAY! How cool is that?! If I think that you guys deserve more than 2 and I have time to write more, I'll give you 3 or 4 more chapters. This is basically a thank-you-so-much-for-all-your-support kind of thing. So, before I start **_**this **_**chapter, here are all the replies to your reviews! **

**Posiedinera333: What...? Yeah, he does…guess. ;)**

**Bearah cubecars: Haha, I know! :)**

**Wefangirlanyway: Haha, since you asked… ;)**

**Oracle987: Ha, thank you…you're not the only one who likes Percy's P.O.V**

**Randomer11: Haha, here it is.**

**BlueStrawberry2284: Ha, thanks.**

**Devianpokemontrainerjay: Well, one of them is from the PJO series, and the other one is a new character.**

**Miss Professor Plum: OH MY GOD! I was thinking something similar to that! Wow…great minds think alike. ;)**

**Iluvboooks: Aw, thank you! (For everything)**

**Cassidy: Thank you…nope, they aren't the stalkers.**

**Lizzie: Haha, thank you!**

**Sinthia123: HAHA, YAASSS IT IS!**

**Turtleswag: Aw, you're swag too! (Luv your stories!)**

**Guest: Great idea! Thanks! :)**

**Aquamarine/AQ: Hi! Thank you! You're **_**always **_**so nice to me! :)**

**HOOLover4Eternity: Thank you!**

**Jjboy500: Ha, here it is! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fangirl dude…**_**not **_**the creator of the PJO or HoO series…that'd be cool though. ;)**

Percy's P.O.V

My heart stopped.

Just freakin' _stopped._

Annabeth was walking towards us looking uncomfortable in her tiny light blue bikini.

_Wait…is this wrong if you stare at a girl who was your best-friend and crush when you were 16, then you guys fought and never spoke in 2 years only to meet each other AGAIN in a recording studio, then became best-friends again and she's still your crush and she just recently got out of the hospital? _I thought to myself.

"Aren't we just _geniuses?" _Thalia said happily to me, Leo, Grover, and Nico.

"_Annabeth, _is that _you?!" _Grover said shocked.

Annabeth blushed and started scratching her arm while looking to the ground.

"If you even _tell _anyone else about this, I will _seriously _hurt-"

"_AHHHH!"_ Everyone but me was looking for the source of the voice because I was still staring at Annabeth dumbfounded.

"Oh no…" Annabeth muttered.

"_ANNABETH, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU'RE FINALLY WEARING WHAT I PICKED OUT FOR YOU!" _Piper squealed.

"I was forced you idiot." Annabeth replied looking annoyed and angry at the same time.

"So? It doesn't matter if we forced you to do something against your will, we're _adults' _sweetie."

"That makes _no sense…_but whatever…"

"So, I'll be going…along with Jason, Leo, Calypso, Juniper, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, and Nico…" Piper said while winking and smiling at me weirdly.

"Wait…what about Percy and I?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh…well…you see, we need to do something that _doesn't _involve you two." Piper said slyly.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like something." Piper replied. All of them ran away from us, leaving Annabeth and I alone.

It was pretty awkward for about couple of minutes.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Annabeth blurted out, causing me to blush.

"…What…?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing, sorry….it just flew out of my mouth…" She said looking like a tomato.

"Oh, okay….so, you wanna go swimming?"

"Sure." She looked relieved.

"Hold on…" I took off my shirt, leaving my chest exposed. I turned towards Annabeth, who looked like a gaping fish.

"Like what you see?" I asked Annabeth.

"No, the stupid radiating off from your body is threatening to chocke me." She countered.

"Ha-ha very funny." I made a face at her.

"I know." She said happily.

"Race you there?" I asked her, signaling to the water.

"Oh, you are _so _going to lose." She said.

We made a run for it, though Annabeth was in front of me _now, _I _know _I can catch up to her.

"HA I win!" I said.

"That's because you basically NUDGED ME!" She splashed water on me.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser Annie." I said mocking her.

She glared at me with her stone cold eyes.

I swam deeper into the ocean, causing her to follow me.

"Don't you just _love _this place?"

"Yeah, there are no paparazzi, people looking at us like we're idiots or anything like that!" Annabeth said while splashing me with water.

Soon after that, we were wrestling in the water. Once our bare skin touched, a million volts shot through me. We just stared at each other intently…we came closer and closer, until we were millimeters apart…

"OH MY GODS WHAT IS THIS MESS, PDA MUCH?!I'M ONLY _18 _FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Leo screamed at us. Annabeth and I moved away from each other as quickly as possible, both of us blushing like madmen.

At least I know who to murder if we had to kill someone now…

"We weren't…it doesn't look like…ugh, Leo don't you make out with Calypso 24/7?" Annabeth asked, still blushing furiously.

"Yes, but it's not like we're in the _Notebook _or _Titanic. _You guys want that cliché moment or whatever, but Calypso and I…we just _kiss! _Now Percy, if you really want to make out with Annabeth, just _do it already, _cause ain't nobody got time for that! And Annabeth, if you really want to make out with _Percy, _just do it cuz the fangirls and fanboys are _waiting." _Leo said with so much sass that it'd probably kill sass nation. But honey, _I AM Persassy Jackson for a reason, right?_

"Leo…last time I checked, didn't you make like a 2-year plan to get together with her? And didn't I tell you the _exact same thing _you're telling me _now?" _

"So?"

"_So…_scram and go make out with Calypso or something!" I said frustrated.

"Okay…but don't be shy and just _kiss the girl." _He said while trying to point at Annabeth secretively, which _wasn't _working.

"Um…just go." Leo swam to Calypso and I didn't see him again.

_Thank the Gods…_

"So…um…well…you wanna dry up?" Annabeth said shivering. It was getting dark, and the only people _still _in the water was only me, Annabeth, Calypso, and Leo but I was pretty sure they were getting out soon.

"Yeah, sure…let's go." Though I didn't want to leave the waters, I didn't want my Wise Girl to get a cold.

_Wait…MY Wise Girl?! _

"Are you okay Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." We swam until it was okay for us to start walking in the water.

Once we _finally _got out of the water, Annabeth's teeth were chattering, and she was holding her sides.

"Where's a towel?" She asked looking around.

"Um…I'll find one…"

"I'll come with you."

"No, you're going to get sick, and it might take some time for me to find it."

"I'm _coming with you."_

"_Fine then, _since you asked…" I picked her up bridal style, causing her to gasp.

"What are you _doing?! _Let me walk on my _own!" _She said trying to hit me.

"No…you're cold and I don't want you to get sick." I said looking down at her.

"Just because I'm sick _doesn't _mean that-"

I started to run because I finally spotted a towel.

"OH MY GOD!"

She held on to me tighter and buried her face into my chest. I felt her breath washing over me, and my heart skipped a beat.

_Wait…would she feel that?!" _I asked to myself.

I finally stopped, and she slowly took her face away from my chest making me kind of sad.

"I found a towel ." I stated the obvious.

I slowly let her down, and she took the towel so quickly and wrapped it around herself, I was shocked.

"No duh Sherlock." She muttered.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Pine Cone Face."

"I think _you've _been spending too much time with _yourself." _She shot back, but it was pretty lame in my opinion, and it probably was in her opinion to because she looked pretty confused after she said that.

"You guys _finally _got out of the water…took you long enough." Thalia said while walking towards us.

"So, since you guys have been _gone-"_Hazel started.

"_I CAN BREATHE FOR THE FIRST TIME!"_Leo sang. What _is it _with Leo? _Probably everything…_I answered.

"_I'M SO MOVIN' ON, YEAH, YEAH!"_Grover and Jason sang together.

"Oh my God." Nico muttered.

"_LOOK AT THAT FACE! YOU LOOK LIKE MY NEXT MISTAKE." _Grover sang.

"_LOVE'S A GAME, WANNA PLAY?" _Jason went along.

"_CAUSE I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKINGBALL! I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE! ALL I WANTED WAS TO BREAK YOUR WALLS; ALL YOU EVER DID WAS…WRECK ME!"_ Leo sang/screamed, causing all of us to jump out of our skin.

"_I never meant to start a war…" _Leo sang quietly. **(A/N: Ha-ha, get it? Remember the Mark of Athena?)**

"Leo?" Calypso asked.

"Yeah?"

"_Shut up." _

"You guys don't understand…" He said, shaking his head.

We all stared at him.

"_Anyways…_as I was _saying…_we're staying here for the week!" Hazel said excitedly.

"YES!" I jumped for joy.

"We rented the place… The bad thing is there are like 12 of us…and 6 tiny cabins that only have a bed in each." Hazel said.

"Well, we can have 2 of us sleep together…no boys and girls together in one room alone though." Annabeth said sternly.

"I agree with _everything _you're saying _but…_there can be girl and guy in the same cabin because we _all know _we won't do anything bad _plus _it's just sleeping, and we're all dating anyways." Piper said cuddling with Jason.

"Um…Annabeth and I _aren't _dating though…" I said scratching the back of my hand.

"And I care _because…?" _

"Because you said that a guy and girl can sleep together, and that we're all together!" Annabeth snapped.

_You know…I wouldn't really mind sleeping with Annabeth…wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?! I'm so dirty…first, I basically rape her with my eyes, and now I wanna sleep with her?! Kill me now._

"It's not like it's the first time…" Piper smirked evilly.

"WELL THEN…all in favor of Piper's idea, say '_I'." _Annabeth said looking like a cute strawberry.

"I." All of us said except for me and Annabeth.

"You guys…ugh." Annabeth looked at them disgustedly.

"Oh well, guess we know who we're sleeping with." Piper smiled smugly.

"Wait…we don't have to sleep now, do we? It's only 9 o'clock?" Frank asked.

"No…I have some plans for us to do…" Thalia and Piper said creepily.

"Like what?" Leo asked looking nervous.

"Truth or Dare."

**Ha-ha how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Hopefully it wasn't bad…So, what was your favorite part of this chapter? Aren't these some **_**bad **_**children, trying to sleep together? Anyways, see you guys in the next chapters! Bye! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back you guys! So…I'm not going to give thankful reviews **_**now **_**or the next chapter because I'm giving this all in one day…no worries though, because in the next **_**next **_**chapter, I'll thank EVERYONE who reviewed…so, without further ado…the next chapter of **_**Starting Over!**_

**Disclaimer: HA, it would be **_**really **_**cool to say that I own the characters of PJO and HoO, but I don't.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Oh no…so I _first _have to sleep with Percy, and _now _I have to play truth or dare with THALIA and PIPER?!

_I actually don't mind the first one…it's not like it's a BAD thing...I might even see him SHIRTLESS! Oh My God, you don't even know what happened to my HEART when I saw his perfectly chiseled 6-pack and how we were so close to kissing until Leo friggin ruined it for me…_

We were all sitting on the nice sand of Montauk Beach, just staring at one another thinking of what to ask for truth or dare.

"So we all know the rules for truth or dare right? If you don't want to do the truth or dare, you take out an article of clothing or if you lie, you have to do _2 dares." _Piper said, fully clothed.

After she said those rules, I quickly put on a t-shirt, socks, and some jewelry.

Oh boy, I have a feeling that truth or dare will be a _long _day for me…

Percy's P.O.V

"I'll go first…truth or dare…FRANK!" Thalia asked.

"Oh God…um…I choose…truth." He replied.

"Okay…who was your first kiss?" Thalia smirked.

"Easy-my first kiss was Hazel." Frank replied happily because Hazel kissed him on the cheek.

"Ugh…whatever…you're no fun." Thalia said disgusted.

"Ha-ha…okay…truth or dare….Nico." Frank asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…smile!" We all just stared at Frank weirdly.

"What…I've never seen him smile." He said shrugging.

"Okay…" Nico smiled causing us to all flinch; you do _not _want to see his smile if you're smart.

"I did it! Okay…truth or dare… Leo?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room, not including Calypso." Nico said evilly.

Leo blushed and made a silent sorry to Callie. He started to move towards Annabeth, but I gave him my deluxe _don't-even-think-about-it-or-I'll-kill-you _glare…I'm a very overprotective friend that way.

He whimpered and walked towards Piper…he gave her a peck on the cheek, and told that it was a brotherly kiss. Huh, if he gave a '_brotherly kiss' _to Annabeth, I'll kick his butt.

"Okay…truth or dare…Calypso."

"Truth."

"Were you mad when I kissed Piper on the cheek?"

"Yes…Truth or Dare…Annabeth?"

"…dare…?" Annabeth asked looking frightened.

"Um…I dare you to…wear a blind-fold and you have to touch someone's face for about 2 minutes….once the 2 minutes are up, you have to tell us who it is, if you get it wrong, you have to do another dare…if you get it _right _good for you."

"…Okay…" Calypso put a blind-fold…we all were moving around trying not to get chosen…Annabeth finally chose someone, which was me, and started touching my face.

It was a little uncomfortable at first, but I was curious who she thought she was touching. She first delicately touched my ear, and then she moved on to my nose and eyes. After a couple of seconds later, she touched my jaw. The thing that surprised me the most was when she slowly started to touch my lips. Right then, I had the sudden instinct to kiss her, but I stopped myself. She kept on touching my lips slowly as I stared at her intently.

"TIME'S UP! Annabeth, who do you think it is?" Calypso smiled evilly.

"Percy." She said without hesitating.

"You are…correct!" We took off her blindfold, and she looked into my eyes. Though I didn't know what she was thinking, I hoped it was good thoughts.

"Did you know it was Percy early?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then why were you touching his lips for the _longest _time-"

"OKAY THEN…Thalia, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked quickly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear _all yellow_ tomorrow for the _whole day." _Annabeth said evilly.

"You wouldn't." Thals gasped.

"Oh, but I did."

"Ugh…okay…truth or dare…Percy!"

"Truth." I said, scared of the evil glint in her eyes.

"Did you enjoy and want to kiss your little _Wise Girl _when she was touching your lips?"

_Oh no….I should've chosen dare!_

"Yes…" I said probably looking like a tomato.

"Wait…for _both _of them, right?" Thalia said smirking, already knowing the answer.

"Yes…for both of them…" I said looking down at the ground. I heard the girls squeal.

What Annabeth did surprised me the most though.

She gave me a side hug and kissed me.

SHE-_KISSED-_ME!

On the cheek though…

But it still counts as a kiss!

"If it helps, I wanted to kiss you too…" She whispered in my ear.

"Shut up you love birds, Percy go on…" Thalia said smiling a bit.

"Truth or dare…Jason!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call a random person, and tell them that you found the Chamber of Secrets….also call them Steve."

"Okay…" Jason took out his phone, looking creeped out by what I said.

He dialed a random number, and the person picked up.

"_Hello?" _A deep, gruff, voice said.

"STEVE! STEVE! I _FOUND _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS!" Jason said.

"_What the heck are you talking about Rosie? We were supposed to find it TOGETHER!" _He replied angrily.

We all just stared at the phone.

"Bruh, I have no idea what you're talking about. Bye." Jason hung up quickly.

"Who the _heck _is _Rosie?!" _Leo asked.

"I don't know….Annabeth, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you think is the sexiest person here?"

"Percy." She replied.

All the boys looked somewhat hurt, but I was grinning like an idiot.

"Okay…truth or dare…Grover?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…lick Juniper's cheek?" Annabeth said confused after Calypso whispered that in her ear.

"Okay…" Grover licked her and we all were grossed out.

"CUT IT OUT MILEY! SHE IS _NOT _A SLEDGEHAMMER!" Leo screamed.

Grover stopped and was blushing like a maniac.

"You know what…it's late; we should all go to sleep…" Grover said shyly.

We all agreed since we were tired.

We all stood up, ready to leave.

Tons of _Good Nights _were passed around. Everyone was going to their chosen Cabin, but Annabeth and I stayed.

"Percy…I know I shouldn't be asking you this _now _but I can't get it out of my head…do you think the stalkers _already _found a way to hurt you?" She said looking at me.

"I don't know, but my promise will _always _be kept; I'm not going to leave you alone, _ever." _I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her gently.

I put all my fears, hopes, and love for her all in that kiss. Our lips moved together in sync. I didn't _care _if the world exploded, because all that mattered right now was _her. _I kissed her slowly and gently, scared of if I pushed her or anything of the sorts.

Annabeth didn't seem to like that idea.

She put her arms around my neck, and kissed me harder. We didn't start making out, but it also wasn't soft and gentle. I put my hand on her waist and kissed her the way she kissed me. We poured our heart and soul into that kiss.

And it was the best kiss of all time.

**Aw, Percy and Annabeth finally kissed! Did you like this chapter? I enjoyed writing this chapter… I hoped you enjoyed reading it! So…anyways…see you next chapter! LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REIVEW! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hehe….please don't kill me you guys! I know I didn't update for like **_**weeks…**_**It's just that I had exams and drama and stupid things like that basically…I'm **_**really so very **_**sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me…so, for a sorry gift I guess you can say, I'm going to give you guys 3 NEW CHAPTERS! So, sorry again for everything…but now, before I start this chapter, I want to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**Guest: I just usually update whenever I can…I'll try next time, sorry!**

**PrincessofAtlantis101: Sorry, but here are three new chapters!**

**Guest: Aw, thank you!**

** : Aw, muchas gracias! **

**Fangirl7777: Aw, thank you so much for saying that! This comment made my day! :)**

**Guest: Thank you…sorry for not updating soon though… :(**

**SeaweedbrainandWisegirlforever: Sorry, and thank you!**

**Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Sorry! Here's the new chapters! :)**

**Turtleswag: Haha, this comment made me laugh a lot… XD But you probably are smart!**

**Awesomeness59297: Yasss! ;)**

**Jjboy500: Haha, here it is!**

**Miss Professor Plum: Aw, thank you! I love your story too!**

**Guest/ AQ: Aw, it's sad that I might not see your awesome reviews that always make my day, but THANK YOU! You're just too sweet! :)**

**Posiedenera333: Thanks. :)**

**Percabethbooklion: Haha, true dat.**

**Iluvboooks: Haha, thanks again!**

** . Apollo46: Haha, thank you! :)**

**StariaJackson36: OH MY GOODNESS I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT! I **_**honestly **_**didn't mean to do that and I'm **_**really **_**sorry! Thank you for reviewing my story and still reviewing even though what I did was a total seaweed brain move…OHHH! YOU FOUND OUT WHO ONE OF THE STALKERS WERE STARIA! GREAT JOB! If you found out the leader, then I'll be **_**over-amazed. **_**Great job again!**

**Caskett100fan: Haha, totally agree with you! TEAM LEO FOREVER! XD**

**Randomer11: I wasn't planning on putting Thalico in here, but if you want it, sure!**

**Husnaxoxo: Thank you! I know my chapters are **_**always **_**small so…sorry for that! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the **_**dam **_**PJO or HoO series, Daedalus does :P**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Kissing Percy Jackson was like going to heaven and back…he kissed me slowly and softly. I loved the sweet kiss, but I deepened it because it almost pained me to go slow. I felt him put all of him in the kiss and I did too. I felt safe as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

Almost too soon, we slowly parted, our foreheads touching. He was grinning while I smiled widely.

"I'd kiss you again, but I can't help but smile." He said in almost a whisper grinning.

"Well, then you might not enjoy this." I went on my tip toes and softly kissed him again smiling. Just as he was about to kiss me back, I moved away slowly.

"Too late, Seaweed Brain." I heard him curse under his breath causing me to laugh at his stupidity.

"You know you want to kiss me again though." He smirked.

"Are you sure about that Seaweed Brain?" I said running away from him kicking the sand as I was running.

"Oh, you better watch out now." He started to run after me and I screamed in delight as Percy caught me by the waist and started to twirl me around.

"Stop!" I said while giggling.

"Okay, okay…" He gently put me down.

"Thank you, you're my hero." I said sarcastically. I yawned while Percy and I started to walk aimlessly around.

"Let's go sleep." Percy said looking at me.

"Do we have to?" I complained. I liked how peaceful it was to be with Percy on the beach in the middle of the night, I didn't want to go to sleep just yet.

"Yes, you're tired."

"No I'm not…"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Fine…if you want me to do this then." He picked me up bridal style and started to walk towards our cabin.

"Let me down! I'm not tired!" I said holding his neck and secretly admiring his strength.

"Nope, you're tired and you need to get some sleep." Percy told me sternly. Wow…since when was Percy the responsible one? Oh my God this is so weird.

He kicked open the cabin and I was surprised by what I saw.

There was one queen sized bed, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. It looked nice for a cabin but there were webs everywhere and that's when I saw a spider.

"AHHH!PERCYTHERE'SASPIDERKILLLITKILLITKILLIT!OHMYGODSWHATISTHISPLACE!DOSOMETHINGSEAWEEDBRAINPLEASE!" I screamed in the top of my lungs horrified by the spider.

Percy put me down slowly and stepped on it.

The little devil died.

Thank god.

"It's dead…don't worry…" He said slowly looking like he was about to smile.

"Don't smile, that thing is dangerous…" I said almost smiling myself.

"Okay…let's go sleep then…" Percy said smiling freely now.

"Fine, let me just change first and take a shower." I walked into the bathroom and did what I needed to do, take a shower and change, once I was finished, I left.

I saw Percy sleeping shirtless. It looked like he was waiting to change and take a shower too, but slept while he was waiting.

I tucked him in quietly and looked at him before I went to bed myself. I kissed him softly.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain…" I looked at him one last time before I started to sleep.

-TIME SKIP-

I slowly opened my eyes. It was 7:30 and I was wondering where I was until I noticed my head was resting on Percy's bare chest, and his arms were wrapping around me. I looked up to his face and my heart melted when I saw his peaceful face. He was breathing softly through his nose, his lips were slightly parted, and he was drooling. I smiled to myself but silently prayed that he didn't drool in my hair.

I slowly left the bed and started to quietly cook.

I was humming to parachute's song _she _while I was cooking blue eggs moving to the beat of the song that was in my head.

I finally finished cooking and I saw Percy wake up and get out of bed.

"Good Morning, Seaweed Brain." I said happily.

"Good Morning, Wise Girl…wait, did _you _make this?" Percy said pointing to the blue food.

"Yep, now if you want to eat this, I suggest you take a shower first." I said jokingly.

"Okay…I could've helped you sooner if I woke up earlier; I'm such a horrible boyfriend." I heard him mutter.

_Boyfriend, huh?_

"Wait…so Percy, let me get this straight…am I your girlfriend?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Well…it depends…am I your boyfriend?" He asked hugging me from behind.

"I'll answer that question when you brush your teeth, lover boy." I smirked, smacking him with a spoon.

"Ugh, okay…" He left while I just started to randomly walked around and humming all of parachute's song…dude, I _love _that band.

Once Percy finished taking a shower, changing, and brushing his teeth, he ran and sat down at the small old table, eating his blue food.

"Oh…this is _so _good….thank you Annabeth." He said happily.

"I know, and you're welcome."

"So…about the question I asked earlier…I am your boyfriend, right?" He asked once he finished his food.

"Hm…well…I'm not with anybody at this moment so I guess you can be my boyfriend." I said jokingly cleaning the mess I made earlier on the counter.

In a matter of milliseconds, Seaweed Brain wrapped his arms around me, picked me up, and sat me on the kitchen counter.

"So I guess I can do this then." He slowly moved closer to me but when he was too close, I hit him with my rag.

"Nope, you can't kiss me until you sweep the floors, wash the dishes, and make sure there aren't any more little devils in this cabin." I said while hopping off the counter eyeing the floor suspiciously.

"And if I don't do all of those things?" He asked moving closer to me.

"Then you can't kiss me. I thought I already said that Seaweed Brain."

"Ugh, fine….wait, what are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to rest, make sure you actually do your job, and try to write a new song."

"Okay…I guess I better start cleaning then." He said miserably.

"Thank you." I said absentmindedly as I took out my song book thinking about what to write.

While Percy was cleaning the dishes, I started to form a melody and lyrics in my mind.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards._

"This is going to be so good for my next album…" I muttered while writing more.

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I kinda know that I won't get far._

_And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch….Close enough to hope you wouldn't see what I was thinking of! Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down-_

"Annabeth, I'm done!" Percy said happily coming towards me.

"Good…" I muttered not really listening to what he was saying.

"What are you doing? Writing a new song?" Percy asked while sitting next to me.

"Yeah…oooh! How does this sound?" I said excitedly. I know I wasn't finished or had a guitar, but I really didn't care.

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of

Reckless that should send me running but I

Kinda know that I won't get far. And you stood

There in front of me just, close enough to touch.

Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking

Of; drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain cause I see

Sparks fly whenever you smile! Get me with your green eyes

Baby as the lights go down…."

"That's all I've got so far…" I said to Percy.

"That was beautiful nonetheless." Percy said softly taking my chin.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." I replied giddily.

**(A/N: Warning…if you don't want to see Percy and Annabeth making out, I suggest you skip this paragraph).**

Percy moved closer kissing me softly but let go a second later. We looked at one another searching each other's eyes but we closed the gap soon after that. This time the kiss was deeper. Percy and my lips moved in sync. His tongue was running across my bottom lip. I let him enter my mouth as I wrapped my arm around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. The kiss was magical and wild and beautiful, I loved it. We pulled apart gasping for air. Percy then started to trail kisses down my neck causing me to moan. I cupped his cheeks and kissed him one more time before we were interrupted.

_Oh schist._

**(A/N: The make out session ended, you are now free to see other stuff…)**

**So, that's the end of chapter 18 of **_**Starting Over…**_**did you guys like it? So, there was pretty much a lot of kissing I'd say so I don't know if you guys will love it, or feel overly uncomfortable. Sorry if it's the latter…so, I forgot to say it above but…STARIAJACKSON36 FOUND OUT WHO ONE OF THE STALKERS WERE! I'm not going to tell you **_**who **_**the person was though so….anyways, bye! See you next chapters! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys! So, this is the 19****th**** chapter of Starting Over and you guys just read the last one which hopefully you guys all liked! I just want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter and hopefully you guys will review the next two chapters! Anyways, here is **_**one **_**of the new chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep making witty disclaimers about how I don't own the PJO or HoO books, because I'm running out of them. XD**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"AHHHH! ERMAGARD, WHAT THE FREAK IS THIS?!" Piper and Calypso screamed.

The whole gang was there with swimming suits all looking either happy or disgusted.

"Um…well, huh…..we were…we _are…" _Percy said looking red and coughing.

"Oh, shut up….you guys were having a heated make out session which was so _cute!" _Juniper said excitedly.

"What? No…we weren't….um…you see..."

"We're together." Percy said while holding my hand.

"Yeah, we are." I added while I softly smiled at him.

"Eeep! This is so cute! When did you guys get together? Hazel squealed.

"Please don't tell me you guys just spontaneously became a couple when you guys were in bed." Thalia said looking disgusted.

"No! We just got together when you left the beach….Thalia, you have a disgusting mind." I shook my head at her.

"Hey, who said that you guys did some unspeakable things? I just asked if you guys got together in bed. You were the one who thought the wrong thing Annie." Thaila said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Ugh, don't call me _Annie, Thals." _I said with gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay whatever…Annabeth." Thalia said annoyed.

"So…anyways….we just wanted to tell you guys to get ready to go to the beach and have a party." Grover said uncomfortably.

"Sure, G-Man." Percy said nodding towards Grover.

-TIME SKIP-

Percy and I walked out of the cabin talking about how he drools in his sleep.

"You drool in your sleep." I said bluntly.

"What? No I don't." He scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure you do though." I countered.

"Ugh, I'm _very sure _I don't drool in my sleep, Annie." Percy smirked knowing what he just started.

"Don't call me Annie, that's not my name." I elbowed him in the gut.

"Okay, okay….Annabeth." He said clutching his sides.

"Ha-ha, you should've seen that coming." I said shaking my head and laughing nonetheless.

"Oh, well you should have seen _this _coming." Percy then tackled me to the ground tickling me. I couldn't help but keep on laughing trying to get him off of me.

"Percy….please….stop….I…can't…..breath." He finally stopped and helped me up.

"Aw, you guys are just _so sweet." _Calypso said.

"So….what are we going to do….anyone know?" I asked.

"We're going to have a _party _of course!" Piper stated her tone making it seem like we all should've known there would've been a party with only 12 people in it.

"But there's no stereo or food or-"

"Nico and Thalia are getting all of that." Frank said.

"So, while we're waiting….Annabeth and I'll just go….bye!" Percy grasped my hand and ran to the ocean.

"C'MON! THE WATERS ARE CALLING OUR NAMES!" He yelled in the top of his lungs making me smile.

"SLOW DOWN!" Just as I was saying that, Percy and I entered the water.

We started to swim deeper and farther away from the shore. When we finally resurfaced, I saw Percy's troublemaker smile and mischievous glint in his eyes looking at me.

"You don't know how long I was waiting to do this…" Percy moved closer to me and when we were nose to nose, he splashed me with water.

"Ugh…you're such a seaweed brain!" I said coughing and pushing him away from me.

He laughed and went underwater.

"Percy? Where are you…?" I said unsurely because it seemed like he was underwater for a pretty long time.

That's when I felt a tug on my ankle and I went underwater completely.

I opened my eyes underwater and saw Percy waving at me. I looked around admiring how beautiful the ocean looks underwater. Percy handed me something and I took it. We both went up for air and I saw what Percy gave me.

It was a locket.

It was silver and had a heart.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

Percy scratched the back of his neck.

"I bought it a long time ago…before we fought….and I wanted to give it to you but…." He trailed off.

"And you kept it all this time?" I asked amazed.

"Well, yeah. I had to have hoped that maybe we'll see each other soon and I didn't know when to give it to you…" He said more nervous than before.

There was silence.

"Um…you can open it, look inside." He said.

I opened it and saw a picture of me and Percy laughing with one another and holding our sides drenched with food.

"This was the day when we had our little food fight at Sally's house…" I said smiling.

"Yeah…do you like it?" Percy asked anxiously.

"Of course I don't like it Percy." I replied in disbelief.

"Oh…sorry, I though you would…" He said sadly.

"What I was _trying _to say was that I don't like it, but I _love it…_thank you for this Seaweed Brain." I said swimming closer to him.

I kissed him softly and hugged him.

Percy smiled warmly at me showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"Thank the gods you love it because I thought you hated it for a moment there." He said relieved.

"No, I didn't hate it…can you put this on for me?" I asked handing him the necklace.

"Sure…" I turned around and felt his callused hands gently draping the necklace on to my neck. His hands then went on my shoulders and I felt warm air traveling up my neck. My heart was beating as warmth spread throughout my body. Percy started to make trails of butterfly kisses up and down my neck. I closed my eyes peacefully while holding the necklace.

"You want to go somewhere?" Percy asked me quietly.

"Okay." I started to follow him and we ended up in a small little cove.

I caught my breath.

"This place…it's….amazing." I said speechless.

"I found it when I used to come here as a little kid. I never came here with someone though but I'm happy that it's with you, Annabeth."

I walked to one big rock and sat down.

"Well, I'm _honored _to come here with you Seaweed Brain."

"Why thank you my lady." He said in a British accent nodding towards me.

"You are _very _welcome, you're Majesty." I stood up and curtsied.

"So…while we're here my lady, there's a party just not too far away from here…I was wondering if you'd like to dance here instead?" Percy said his hand reaching out for mine.

"Though we're not in the proper attire, there's no music, and we're both soaking wet, I'd _love to _dance with you, you're Majesty." I giggled looking down at my 2-piece blue bathing suit and Percy's swimming trunks. It was true that we didn't have a stereo or anything that can produce music and we were both wet from head to toe, but we had each other and that's all that mattered to me right now.

"I should probably tell you right now that I don't know how to slow dance…" Percy said looking embarrassed.

"It's easy, come here, I'll show you."

Annabeth- _Italics, _Percy-**Bold, **and _**Both- italics and bold.**_

_Take my hand,_

_Take a breath. Pull_

_Me close, and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked to mine_

_And let the music be your guide._

**Won't you promise me?**

_Now won't you promise me? That_

_You'll never forget?_

**We'll keep dancing **

_To keep dancing,_

_**Wherever we go next,**_

_**It's like catching lightning**_

_**The chances of finding someone**_

_**Like you. It's one in a million the**_

_**Chances of feeling the way we do.**_

_**And with every step together we just**_

_**Keep on getting better. So can I have this dance?**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

Percy and I were dancing around laughing and just having a great time. He was starting to get the hang of slow dancing which was good for my feet. We looked into each other's eyes and danced slowly unaware of anything but the light drizzle outside and the sound of distant party music. I smiled up at him and I cherished this moment. Little did I know that this was going to be the last romantic and sweet moment I'll have with Percy for a long time.

_**Dun dun dun**_**….what does Annabeth **_**possibly **_**mean by that?! Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter or maybe not…Did you like this chapter? I wanted to make it sweet and simple before it was going to start getting juicy. So, anyways, thank you so much for reading this chapter and hopefully you'll review! BYE, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OUT OF THE THREE NEW CHAPTERS THAT I POSTED TODAY. THERE WAS A LITTLE CLIFFE LAST CHAPTER AND THE DRAMA IS GOING TO BEGIN IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS ALSO PERCY JACKSON'S POINT OF VIEW….SOON ENOUGH, YOU GUYS MIGHT FIND OUT WHO THE STALKERS ARE! **_**(OR MAYBE THEY'RE IN THIS CHAPTER…)**_** MWAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: Ha-ha, I'm not a middle aged old **_**man**_** crazies, I'm a middle school aged **_**girl.**_

Percy's P.O.V

Dancing with Annabeth was magical. I know, I'm supposed to be all manly about these kind of stuff but whenever I'm with Wise Girl, my heart starts to pound, my hands get all sweaty, and I act like a major dork-no offense to all the dorks out there in the world.

After Annabeth and I left the small cove, we found that everyone already went to sleep so we decided to do just that, after we took a shower and change into our pajamas that is.

"Good Night, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said tiredly. She was cuddling me as I wrapped my hands around her.

"Good Night, Wise Girl. I love you." I whispered to her as she was sleeping.

While she was sleeping, I looked at her just studying her face and how she breathed in through her nose, and let out small puffs of breaths through her mouth. Annabeth's curly blond hair was everywhere running wild. I decided to put some strands of hair away from her face, so I gently pushed them back, and put all the little strands of hair that was in her face behind her ear. When I was tired enough to go to sleep, I kissed her softly on the lips and whispered _I love you _one more time before I fell asleep.

And that was the biggest mistake I made in my whole life.

-TIME SKIP-

I woke up and looked at the time. The clock read _8:30. _Annabeth wasn't in bed so she probably already started to cook…gosh, I should wake up earlier Perce!

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into a nice pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry that I didn't wake up earlier because I could've helped you-"I stopped in my tracks. I started to look around the cabin calling her name but she wasn't there.

"Annabeth, where are you?"

"_Annabeth?"_

"ANNABETH?!"

I went outside to go look for her but nobody was there. I tried to call her, but her phone was in her cabin. I was starting to get scared really quickly.

I went into our cabin again and I saw a note I didn't notice earlier next to the clock.

I opened it and read what it said with shaky hands.

_You thought that you'd get the girl and all was good, huh? Well, I warned you not to forget about us Seaweed Brain…so this is your torture, Percy Jackson. Come to Annabeth's secret hiding place and get killed, or don't come and get your Wise Girl killed. The longer you wait, the more torment she gets by us and her little ex-boyfriend Luke Castellan….oh, and don't bring your friends with you. We have cameras rigged everywhere and if we see you bring even one of your friends…well, you already know what will happen don't you? The clock is ticking so you better hurry…bye, Percy Jackson, hope all is well with you._

I dropped the note and screamed in anger. They are _not _going to kill Annabeth even if it means they're going to kill me…never in a million years.

I ran out the door and jumped into my car. I drove as fast as possible, trying to go to Annabeth's secret hiding place…._c'mon, c'mon, C'MON._

I finally made it to Annabeth's hiding place in 20 minutes though it felt like forever. I ran up the hill and I saw Annabeth with a gun held to her head. The gun was held by the one and only…Luke Castellan.

"So, you made it Percy Jackson. How are you?" Luke said smirking. He pushed the gun deeper into Annabeth's temple and she looked like she was crying. Her clothes were raggedy and she had cuts all over her arms and face. Just by one glance at her, I was fired up ready to beat Luke to a pulp.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Luke asked with gritted teeth.

"Let Annabeth go." I said angrily.

"Oh, you see, I'd love to do that, but I can't." He said feigning sympathy.

"Did your little masters tell you to do that?" I asked bitterly.

"They're not my masters."

"Are you sure about that? They're telling you to do all of this and you're following they're orders. They seem like masters to me." I told him.

"I know what you're trying to do but the jokes on you; King and Ugliano are already here." Luke snickered.

I stepped back, shocked by the words he said.

"You mean the stalkers…" I said slowly, still in shock.

"Of course we are." I turned around and saw the man that ruined my life, and the man that made my career; Gabe Ugliano, and Scott King.

Gabe Ugliano, my ex-step dad, looked uglier than ever, which was some statement because who knew he could look uglier than before? He had the same pot belly and cockroach eyes. He was pudgy looking as always and shorter-looking now.

Scott King in the other hand, my _ex_-manager now, had a clean and elegant suite and tie. He was a head taller than Smelly Gabe and had a cold smile plastered on his pale old face.

"What…? _You guys _are the stalkers?" I said amazed.

"Huh, didn't get smarter the last time I saw you, did you boy?" Gabe said laughing.

"Didn't get less smelly the last timeI saw _you,_ did you Smelly Gabe? It's sad I didn't smell you from couple of miles away." I countered.

"Now, now, calm down…both of you." King said looking slightly annoyed.

"Why are you doing this to me anyways, King? I didn't….I didn't think you were like this." I said to him.

"You don't know me…the only reason I wanted to start my vengeance on you and Annabeth was because Gabe here…_influenced _me to hurt you in some manner or form….and as for Miss Annabeth Chase….Ah, I knew _that one _for so long…._she's _the one _I _wanted to get revenge on while Mr. Ugliano wanted to get revenge on _you…._we both worked together to get to where we are today, I guess you can say." Scott King said proudly his gnarled fingers clasping together.

"But _why _would you want to get revenge on me and Annabeth?" I turned towards Annabeth and saw that she was shaking with tears streaming down her face as she was staring at my ex-manager, Scott.

"I remember you…" She said in almost an inaudible whisper.

"Ah…it warms my heart that you remember…Annabeth here, you see, used to be my neighbor….she was only 7 at the time though….I met her mother one day and she…she was beautiful; she was the love of my life, and I _knew _she was. The only thing standing between us was her _husband. _I sent her flowers and chocolates trying to make her notice and fall in love with me just like I did with her…it turned out that her husband, Fredrick Chase, started cheating on her and Athena got mad and left without me…I left to start a new life, and I became your manager…I was still _very _heartbroken about Athena and that's when I met Gabe…he told me he'll find Athena Chase for me because it turned out he recently just quit being her_ 'slave' _so he put it as in return for getting information about you…I immediately told him everything about you and he wanted more information…he asked me to put you in school where he can keep an eye on you and that's when I saw little Annie…a deep fire of burning passion still remained in me for her mother…she had Athena's gray eyes, curly hair, they looked _exactly alike _from head to toe…I didn't mind if I ended up with you my dear….I found out _everything_ about you, and I started to fall in love with you but I was angry at your mother for leaving me all heartbroken and alone, so I figured I could take all my anger, despair, and fire all out on you…" Scott walked towards Annabeth looking at her with his snake eyes.

"Don't you even _dare _try to touch her or I swear to God I'll hurt you with everything in me." I said through gritted teeth.

Scott came out with a pocket knife and was only a centimeter away from gutting Annabeth. I ran and tackled him to the ground punching him with all my strength. His knife skidded somewhere towards Annabeth and Gabe was coming after her. Luke pushed her away and looked like he was about to shoot me until Annabeth kicked him in his soft spot. She started to fight with Gabe and it seemed like she was winning. Annabeth and I were like demons; we were punching, kicking, and spitting on _anyone _who came close to us. We were having a blast until I heard a gunshot and everything went black.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy and I were fighting Gabe and King with all our strength ignoring Luke who was lying on the ground. I finally got Gabe unconscious but a second later, I heard a gunshot go off. I quickly turned my head to Percy and I saw him lying there blood gushing out from his head. I gasped in horror and ran towards Percy but Luke yanked me down.

"Annabeth…your boyfriend is already dead…and it's your entire fault." Luke said softly holding the gun smiling at me. Tears were blinding me as I punched him in the face.

"Don't you _DARE _say that!" I told him crying hard already.

I crawled towards Percy and started to shake him.

"_PLEASE, PERCY! PERCY!" _I yelled at him. I felt his pulse and he was alive, but barely. I cut pieces of clothing and wrapped it around his head. I put some pressure on it trying to make the bleeding stop. I searched for a phone until I found an old flip phone from Gabe. I pressed the numbers _9-1-1 _and they answered immediately.

"911, what is your emergency?" A lady asked.

"My boyfriend just got shot…please help me." I said sobbing hard.

"Where are you Ma'am?"

"I'm at 3701 Primrose Avenue…there's a big open area just a mile down that road. Please come and help me!" I said trying to regain my composure gasping for air.

"Okay, medics are on the way. Bye, Ma'am." She hung up on me and I threw the phone in frustration.

"Please…Seaweed Brain, if you can hear me…please don't let go." I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him just waiting and crying for the medics to come.

"I love you." I whispered softly in his ear. A tear streamed down my cheek but I didn't care if someone saw me crying over the one and only person I love.

I heard the sirens wail and a couple of medics rushing towards me.

"Ma'am, Ma'am can you hear me? Are you alright?" One of them said frantically.

"Please save him." I whispered staring at my bloody hands.

"_Annabeth…your boyfriend is already dead…and it's your entire fault."_

**Well…that was dramatic and deep wasn't it? YOU GUYS FINALLY FOUND OUT WHO THE STALKERS WERE! AND LUKE IS A **_**BAD GUY?! **_**Sorry in leaving you in the biggest cliffhanger of all time but, I have to go now. See you next week or maybe even soon after that! Again, sorry about the huge cliff hanger…anyone have any ideas as to what might happen next? Haha, I feel so evil today…oh well, I guess. So, bye you guys! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS! AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY WHO ENTIRE **_**MONTH! **_**:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, hello people of earth! (And other planets probably…) I am here with a new chapter! So, last chapter you found out who the stalkers were, but something tragic happened…Percy Jackson got shot and died. (Haha, the first part is true, but not the last part…maybe.) So, before I start **_**this **_**new chapter, I want to thank all the people who reviewed!**

**Some Person: Haha, don't worry…I won't.**

**Percabeth is Bae: Haha, I know…what I did was pretty horrible…**

**BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha…find out.**

**Turtleswag: Haha *mentally receives high five and gives you a hug***

**Awesomeness95297: Haha, sorry for your pain.**

**PrincessofAtlantis101: Haha, here's the next chapter!**

**Percabethbooklion: Thank you, I really enjoyed writing the last chapter.**

**Caskett100fan: Haha, I don't know why, but your reviews always make me laugh!**

**Kamspanda8888: Haha, I'm sorry…**

**Theartnerd333: (replying to all of your reviews) Haha, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! I LOVE all of your reviews and oh my gosh…YOU'RE SO AWESOME AND SWEET!**

**Iluvboooks: (replying to all of your reviews) Haha…thank you SO MUCH for reviewing and just being an awesome friend all around! Thank you SO MUCH and Luv ya, Jean Bean! ;)**

**Guest: Well, he **_**can…**_

**Jjboy500: Haha, here is **_**'more'.**_

**Bearah cubecars: Aw, sorry!**

**StariaJackson36: Haha, you're welcome! I'll try to not let you down…Percy may or may not die though…Haha, authors can be evil at times! Remember that sad little time for all Percy Jackson fangirls when we read the **_**Mark of Athena?**_

**Randomer11: Haha, I'm sorry but…sorry?**

**Poseidonera333: Haha, thanks!**

**Michaelaanneschultz: Aw, you predicted everything but how you put it made me feel so bad for the people who reviewed…oh well, I guess. (JK, I'm not THAT mean…)**

**Disclaimer: It's flattering how all for you to think that I'm Rick, but I'm a fangirl…sadly...**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was in the hospital wing waiting…just… waiting. Piper, Thalia, Hazel, Juniper, Leo, Jason, Frank, and Grover were all around me giving me looks of pity with a mixture of confusion. I called them after arriving in the emergency room looking like a mess. There were paparazzi asking me questions here and there, but I didn't listen to a word they said.

"Annabeth, Annabeth what are you doing here?"

"Why do you look like this?"

"Are you okay?"

"Marry Me."

"Did you kill Percy Jackson?"

"_Did you kill Percy Jackson?" _ That one question hit me hard. My eyes watered, tears threatening to spill, as I pushed passed them.

I was walking into the bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls crying my eyes out.

"I am _so sorry, _Seaweed Brain…"I said through my tears.

A couple of minutes later, I heard a soft knock.

"It's occupied." I said coldly.

"Annabeth, it's me…Piper." She said using a soft tone, "Open the stall door."

"Leave me alone." I replied acting like a 5 year old child.

"I am not going to leave until you give me an explanation." She said sternly, "Now open this door _right now _or I'll have to enter by force."

I slowly opened the bathroom stall and saw Piper standing there with a surprised look on her face.

"It's good you came out, but I didn't think it'll be _that easy. _Let's clean you up, alright?" She said steering me to the closest mirror.

I looked at my reflection and saw my hair looking like a rats nest, my eyes all puffy and red, and my hand and face were smeared with dried blood. I was wearing my pajamas that faintly smelled of the sea…_you killed Percy Jackson and it's your entire fault…_the words rand through my head as I was looking at myself up and down.

Piper told me to wash my face and hands while she found clothes. I went to one of the sinks and washed my face with the cold water. I let out a small gasp and began washing my hands.

"You done, Annabeth?" Piper said coming in with tight black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt saying _New York _with drawings of buildings.

"Yeah." I simply said. After I changed into the clothes, Piper started to comb my hair.

"You mind telling me what happened?" She said in an almost whisper.

"Percy and I have stalkers…they stalked us since Percy started Goode High School…we finally found out who they were and…and Luke, my ex-boyfriend…he….he shot Percy when Percy was just trying to protect me."

Piper nodded her head slowly and started to braid my hair in a fishtail.

"Just know…just know that all of this…all of what happened like Percy getting shot…_none of this _was your fault. Just _remember _that." She said looking in the mirror staring into my eyes.

"Okay…"I said reluctantly.

"Good."

She tied the end of my hair and finally finished.

"Let's go." We walked out of the bathroom and I saw 2 familiar doctors talking to the gang.

"...Hi…" I said walking to them slowly.

"Oh, hello…Annabeth Chase, right?" Dr. Carter Kane said smiling at me and shaking my hand.

"Yes, it is." I said smiling softly.

"We were just telling them that Percy is waking up now, and we didn't mind if you visited him, his room is F532…the only thing is-"

I ran away before he could finish his sentence looking for Percy's room. I finally spot it and opened the door slowly.

The first thing I saw was Percy, and I gasped quietly. He looked pale and had all these devices and monitors in him.

I walked slowly going closer to him. He turned his head towards me as fast as lightning causing me to jump a little.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain…"

He looked at me in confusion and fear.

"Who are you?"

And those were the words that demolished my whole world once and for all.

**So…please don't kill me. I know this chapter was kind of sad, but…sorry? I forgot to tell you that the person who gave me the idea for this was. Thank you SO MUCH for giving me the idea for this! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter…LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE! BYE! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, hello people! When I saw that all of you commented/reviewed last chapter, I almost freakin' DIED. I just want to thank all of you guys who reviwed...I know I don't have the best story in the Fanfiction site or millions of people who read my stories, but I have you guys (as cheesy as that sounds...) Thank you guys SO MUCH...Love you all.**

**Guest/AQ: Hey! Long time no see, huh? Haha, thank you!**

**PrincessOfAtlantis101: Haha, sorry about the last chapter, but here is the new one!**

**BunnyYouRockXOX: Aw, haha sorry!**

**Turtleswag: Haha, you don't know how much I was laughing at what you said!**

**BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, thank you! **

**Bearah Cubecars: Haha, but they _can't _get a break; don't you understand? XD**

**Guest: Haha, aw thank you so much for saying that! That comment was SO SWEET!**

**Guest: None taken, thanks!**

**StariaJackson36: Aw, thank you so much for saying that!**

**Percabethbooklion: Yeah, you're right...**

**BeckR: Sorry...and thank you! KEEP BEING AWESOME TOO!**

**Annabethgrace6: Haha, thank you so much!**

**Jjboy500: Wow, you can say more than the word _'more'! _Haha, that wasn't creepy at all! I don't have a kik, but you can always pm me if you want to? I REALLY LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND TOO! THANKS! :)**

**Awesomeness95297: Haha, thank you! This comment really made my day! **

**Iluvboooks: Haha, thank you so much!**

**Luv U Percy: Haha...it kinda was...**

**Theartnerd333: Aw, thank you SO MUCH for this comment! This comment made my day _COMPLETELY! _THANKS AGAIN! :) **

**A.P.: AWW, haha...you're totally right! _Percabeth fans understand everything!_**

**Oracle987: Yeah...sorry about that...**

**Smartgirlsan: Aw, thank you! And also sorry...**

**Husnaxoxo: Haha...yeah...**

**Caskett100fan: Haha...oh my...yeah, I LUV YA!XD**

** .Apollo.46: Haha...thank you...really? Thank you for reviewing since my very first chapter! It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the books! Rick Riordan does _of course! :P_**

Percy's P.O.V

My eyelids slowly opened and I was wondering where I was. Pain coursed through me as I moved to a more comfortable position...Machines were rigged into me and it just occured to me that I was in a hospital room.

I heard the door open and two people came in looking all professional and stuff. _(I know, I know, I'm extremely descriptive...)_

"Oh! You're awake...that's good..." One of the doctors who was a man, more specifically, started to write things down in his clipboard.

"Why am I here?" I said abruptly. The two doctos slowly looked at each other, as if speaking to one another without using any words.

"I'm right here, you know that?" I said getting a little annoyed by their facial expressions.

They looked away from each other and the female doctor looked at me.

"Of course we know that, _hello..._God, people should be calling you _Persassy Jackson, _shall they not?" The feamale doctor said with a british accent and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine with _that _name...it fits me..."

"Sorry about my sister...I am Dr. Carter Kane, and she is Dr. Sadie Kane. You're going to be leaving in about a couple of weeks...if you don't remember, you got shot in the head." Behind Dr. Carter Kane, Dr._Sadie Kane _showed gestures of a gun to a head and a death-stricken face.

_Wow...is this lady seriously a doctor...? _

"...so we should tell them, or should we not?"

"Uh...what?"

"I was saying that your friends are here and they're worried sick about you...do you want to allow them in?" Dr. Carter Kane said again.

Pictures of Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Grover, and Juniper flashed through my mind.

"Yeah, I do...thank you." I said before they left me in my room all alone.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

I was waiting for what seemed like an hour. I was sowly about to doze off, but was immediately awaken by someone's presence coming towards me and the sound of their footsteps.

It was a girl.

A _re__ally _pretty girl, in fact.

The girl stopped short, looking at me. She had casual clothes, and her hair was in a fishtail braid thingy. What really made me surprised though were her eyes. They looked like dark clouds ready for a thunderstorm to ensue...Her face was bright, but slowly dimming while she was searching my face.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain..." She slowly waved at me.

_Why is she calling me that? The nickname's cute but...I don't know her._

"Who are you?" Right when I said that though, I knew I had said something wrong. Her face was filled with so much pain and hurt, I couldn't stand but to look away.

"You don't remember me?" She said shakily.

I quietly shook my head. "Look, I'm really sorry but...I don't know who you are..." I said slowly.

For a millisecond, she looked ready to break down, but quickly hid it with a mask showing an expressionless face.

"Okay...I'm Annabeth..." She said in sort of an unsure tone.

"Annabeth? That's a nice name...were we like friends or..." I let that hang for a moment.

"Yeah..yeah, we were good friends..." She said looking down to the ground.

"I'm really sorry about all of this, Annabeth...I really didn't mean to make you sad or-" The door quickly opened letting everyone I knew in.

"He's awake."

"Gosh, he needs to take a shower."

"The poor thing..."

"Do you remember us?"

I looked at all of my friends faces, remembering each and every one perfectly, and slowly nodded.

"Great!"

"Who could forget about me, though?"

"Awesomesause!"

I saw Annabeth far away from them holding onto a necklace with a tear running down her face. She turned and ran away before I even got a chance to stop her.

_Annabeth._

**So...I know, I'm evil...he remember _everybody _but poor Annie...This was a short chapter, I know, but it's like 9:43 pm and I have no time to write anything! Sorry..about that...So, I just wanted to say this again, that this FREAKING AMAZING IDEA CAME FROM NONE OTHER THAN ANNABETHGRACE6! Let us take a moment to congratulate her for her awesome ideas! THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! Anyways, I have to go now but...I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh My God, you guys! I just want to thank each and every one of you. You guys always make me cry or dance or just...smile. I love all of the reviews you send me and...I LUV YOU GUYS! Thank you SO MUCH to...**

**Lizzy Dane: Haha...wait...what's a Writer of Olympus?! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT, LIZZY! Um...I tried to pm you already, but I think you need to sign in with a username...You can't be a guest and private message, I think...I know you don't like to sign in, but can you please? I'm sorry I'm freaking out SO MUCH now...haha, THANK YOU SO ****_SO _****MUCH! :)**

**Bearah cubecars: Haha, sorry about that...**

**Guest/AQ: Aw, thank you! I don't plan on making people sad for too long...I kind of do, haha..thank you again! STAY AWESOME TOO! :)**

**The Blue Warrior: Aw, haha! SORRY!**

**A.p: Yeah, it's really sad...**

**BunnyYouRockxox: Haha, thank you! **

**Iluvboooks: Haha, I'm ****_really _****evil so...THANK YOU! Oh, you don't need to apologize! I'm sorry too...LUV YA THOUGH! :)**

**BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, thank you! Um...yeah, the stalkers are gone for sure! (and also Luke is too...)**

**Poseidonera333: Thanks! :)**

**PersonWhoLovesFandoms: Haha, really? Wow,no problem! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! :)**

**Diddlybob09: Haha...I think this chapter will be a little longer...(hopefully)...**

**Theartnerd333: Aw, really? OH MY GOD! I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU SO ****_VERY _****MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND WORDS MAKING ME TEAR UP AND SING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS! Thank you for saying all of this, it ****_really _****means alot to me! Haha, it didn't sound stupid at all! I actually laughed...thanks again! :')**

**Pink Lady Of Love: He will...soon enough...**

**PrincessOfAtlantis101: Haha, I AM REALLY EVIL, AREN'T I?**

**Awesomeness95297: Oh, great idea! Haha...uh...he just does, I guess :P**

**Smartgirlsan: Yeah, poor annie...**

**RickRiordanFan555: Haha, sorry!**

**StariaJackson36: Haha, aw, thank you! (It's a HUGE honor to be told that!)**

** .Apollo46: Aw, haha...sorry for that amnesia thing though.**

**Jjboy500: HII AND HERE. XD**

**Disclaimer: Once my plan works, I will finally own the PJO or HoO books! I just don't own them _yet_****_..._**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I ran out of Percy's hospital room with tears blurring my eyes. I was unsure where I was going, but I was in too much pain to care.

_How could Percy forget about me, but remebered everybody else?_

_Did he ever like me?_

_I thought people said that true love can never be forgoten..._

a million of thoughts were running through my head, each thought wounding me more than the one before.

"Annabeth, where are you going?" I turned around to face Dr. Sadie Kane. She was looking at me worriedly. She tried to take a step towards me, but I backed up, clutching my necklace.

"Percy...he forgot about me..." I let out in a shallow breath.

"Oh, sweetie...his memory is going to come back slowly, don't worry..." She touched my shoulder.

"But why does he remember everyone else _but _me?" I said.

"The brain is a confusiong place, you know...he might've thought of you before he got shot in the head, and now forgot about you..." She replied.

"You're just saying that...how could the Fates be _so cruel?" _I said, choking back a sob.

"Life is unfair...we just have to trudge through it. Life is this horrible, painful, dark pit but...there's always that little bright light shining through the cracks that we all have to value and keep close in our heart...remember that, because that's the deepest I can get." Saide said removing her hand aways from my shoulder.

I laughed a bit smiling at her.

"Thank you but...how long do I have to wait for Percy to get his memory back?" I said quietly.

She grimaced.

"In all honesty, I don't know...it could take a week...or months."

"Then I'll have to hope for the best." I said, praying to God with all my might.

"Good...are you ready to see him again this time? Alone?"

I hesitated.

"Yeah, I am."

-TIME SKIP-

I walked into Percy's room, a whif of his ocean scent filling my nose.

"Hi...Annabeth." He said looking at me weirdly.

"Hey, Percy...so, how're you feeling?" I said walking closer to him.

"Ugh, I just want to get all of this things rigged in me to get out. Other than that, I'm fine lying around here doing nothing." He said using a bit of sarcasm.

I smiled at him a little, seeing a bit of his own self back.

"So...when did we meet?" Percy asked curiously.

"We met at Goode High. I hated you, you hated me, we became friends, then other stuff happened, we saw each other _again_ after two years, disliked one another, _other _stuff happened, and we became friends...to put it in an easier, short way, that is."

Percy looked at me in confusion.

"Oh, I _totally _just understood what you told me...I asked our other friends why I'm here...do _you know?" _

I stiffened.

"Um...you got shot in the head..."

"I know that, but there's _got _to be a reason why I got shot."

_Wow, who knew that the Percy Jackson __was sort of kinda smart?_

"Uh...it's a long story...you wanted to save me...let's just talk about it later, okay?"

"...Okay..." He said reluctantly, his sea green eyes boring into mine.

"So...what else do you want to know?" I said awkwardly.

"Tell me about yourself. Tell me everything."

_Everything._

_I could do that._

_...I think..._

**So, I hoped you guys all liked this chapter. In the next chapter, Percy will get to understand Annabeth a little more, and maybe Annabeth will find out some things about Percy she herself didn't know. Anyways, thank you SO MUCH for reading this story, and I hope all of you guys will continue to read this. LOVE YOU ALL, AND PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO READ YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY! STAY COOL, MY FRIENDS! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, hello you guys! I'm updating quicker than usual but, these chapters are pretty short and I might not have ANY TIME to update for a pretty long time since it's, you know, ****_summer. _****I know that tons of people already left school, but I still didn't...*cries*...I have one final exam for science, so wish me luck...*almost dies*...but, I have to stay strong...not really, but...Anyways, let me thank all of you guys who've reviewed! :)**

**Turtleswag: HAHA, YOU TOTALLY GET ME! XD (jk).**

**Guest/AQ: Haha, thank you SO MUCH! Have a great day too! :)**

**Caskett100fan: Haha, he probably will!**

**Smartgirlsan: Haha, here it is!**

**Poseidonera333: Aw, thanks!**

**Miss Professor Plum: Aw, sorry! Thank you! Haha, SASS QUEENS! I saw what you did there...XD**

**BunnyYouRockXOX: Aw, haha, thank you!**

**BeckR: Haha, THANK YOU! :)**

**Awesomeness59297: Aw, wow, thank you SO MUCH for saying that! I didn't know that people actually felt this way about my story...Haha, I'm glad I helped with that! THANK YOU SO _VERY _MUCH! **

**BlueStrawberry2284: I'm really sorry...I don't have any time to give you three chapters in a day...SORRY AGAIN!**

**StariaJackson36: Aw, haha...you REALLY love this story then! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

**Heroes Of Olympus Rock: Thanks!**

**Iluvboooks: Haha, thank you! LUV YA!**

**Theartnerd333: Aw, thank you SO MUCH for all of your nice words! Every time I update, I always smile and I just LOVE TO READ your great reviews. I jut want to thank you SO MUCH!**

**HispanicThug: Thanks...yeah, it's sad...**

**A.p: Ooh, that's an AWESOME idea! Thank you! :)**

**Happy Tune: Oh My Gosh, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing and just basically making my whole YEAR! I _cannot, _under _any _circumstances, thank you enough. Just knowing the mere thought people actually read my story is enough to make me smile and dance...but to know that I'm making people actually _feel _the way that you do...it's unbelieveable. Thank you _so so much, _theartnerd333. :)**

** .Apollo46: Thanks! :)**

**RickRiordanFan555: Haha, here is the next chapter then! :)**

**Disclaimer: GOSH, I am running out of all these clever remarks, alright? I FRIGGIN DON'T OWN THE PJO OR HOO BOOKS!**

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth was looking at me expectantly, waiting for a question. To be honest, as cheesy as this probably sounds, I couldn't come up with any questions because I was almost paralyzed by her beauty.

Even though her braid was messy, she looked like she was crying earlier, and her clothes were all wrinkly, she looked like a goddess. Maybe even better looking.

"Any questions, Perce?" Annabeth asked.

_Why do you look so beautiful? _

_No...I shouldn't ask that question...she probably has a boyfriend._

"Just tell me...everything...from when you were a baby, up until now." I said simply.

She smiled.

"Well, I have two step brothers, Bobby and Mathew...my parents are Athena and Fredrick Chase...we were one happy family until they got divorced. My father remarried another lady named Helen, and she was able to give me 2 little brothers, whom I love...well, sort of, at least. I was living a pretty normal life after that, but then I met Thalia..."

Annabeth started talking about how they met and all their pranks they've played. Annabeth's eyes were bright with tears, laughing so hard. I, on the other hand, wasn't much better. I almost couldn't breathe when she told me about the time when Thalia got stuck _under _an oak tree and couldn't get out for _hours. _No one knew how she got in, but she somehow did it.

"Okay...I can't breathe...let's...stop." I said, gasping for air.

"Haha...okay...I...can't...breathe either..." She replied.

After about 2 minutes later, we finally calmed down.

"You want to play a game?" I asked.

"Um...okay?" She said looking confused.

"Great, I just can't think of a game to play..."

She burst out laughing.

"Then why did you ask me to play a game?"

"I don't know..."

There was silence in the air for a couple of minutes until I decided to end it.

"What weighs more, a giraffe or a hippo?" I blurted out.

She blinked.

"...What...?"

"What weighs more, a hippo or a giraffe?" I repeated.

"Uh...I say a giraffe..." Annabeth replied slowly forming a smile.

"I thought it was a hippo...you know, because they have more meat in their bones..."

"Well, giraffes are tall..." She countered.

"But...giraffes are kind of lanky-looking...hippoes though, are DENSE." I stated.

We argued for what seemed like _hours, _but it was enjoyable.

I didn't care if I was rigged into these..._things, _because I was with Annabeth, who just made everything better.

She was a great friend.

_...Friends..._

_...Just friends..._

**So, I know...this chapter was sort of a filler, I guess...hopefully, you guys liked it though! This is _really _short, I know, but please forgive me! Anways, do you agree with Percy or Annabeth? What weighs more; a hippo, or a giraffe? I just thought of the question one day and my friends were all arguing for the rest of the week about it...haha...BYE, YOU GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, you guys! So, MY SCHOOL LET US GO, AND NOW WE'RE FREE! What I mean by that is: Summer's here...haha...Anyways, so...remember that little question about what weighs more; the giraffe or hippo? Most of you guys were wrong. IT WAS A GIRAFFE! Haha...I know, it's surprising...but hey, Annabeth said giraffe too, and she's smarter than Percy...Okay, so before I start this chapter, let me thank all of the people who reviewed!**

**Wondering100percentallthetime: Aw, thank you! haha, I'm pretty sure people call Percy dense too...**

**A.p: Here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Manwsulimo: Aw, haha, thank you! That really means a lot, for me...:)**

**Husnaxoxo: Thanks!**

**Guest/AQ: Haha, thank you...actually, you're wrong about the hippos weighing a few thousand more pounds...a lot of people are...**

**The Blue Warrior: Haha, sorry about that...Lol, really? Rick IS pretty cool so...**

**Happy Tune: I can just NEVER thank you enough for what you say to me. EVER. Your words are always so helpful and sweet...I am SO GLAD that I can say you're the #1 Fan of this story because you're just so supportive and such a great friend!**

**Randomer11: Haha, wow...I can FEEL your pain...**

**BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha, I don't know why, but this review REALLY made me laugh! You're HILARIOUS! **

**PrincessOfAtlantis101: Hippos may be fatter, but Giraffes weigh more...**

**Smartgirlsan: Sorry about that...here is the new chapter though! :)**

**Awesomeness95297: Haha, it's a giraffe...though it _is _easilly contradicted...Yeah, he will probably remember her by then...Aw, um...maybe around 5-7 chapters? Sorry...Haha, thank you for understanding! (and for the compliment)... :)**

**Theartnerd333: Thank you SO MUCH for all of your kind reviews! Wow, you're just so AWSOME! Thank you _so very _much! :)**

**Heroes Of Olympus Rock: Thank you...and, you are correct!**

**BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, true that...I never really thought about it that way before though...**

**RickRiordanFan555: Haha, he'll get it soon enough...**

**Bearah Cubecars: Haha, he isn't using sarcasm, btw...**

**Turtleswag: You are correct...wait, really? Ugh, you are SO LUCKY!**

**xoQueenieAox: Haha, you are one BIG Percabeth Lover! XD**

**Caskett100fan: No, Giraffes weigh more...haha...thank you! Oh sorry...good luck, though! SURVIVE SCHOOL FOR ME; I BARELY DID.**

**StariaJackson36: Thank you! Haha...it's actually a giraffe...yeah, the stalkers are gone FOR GOOD this time, no worries...haha, okay, I'll try...**

**Jjboy: OKAY AND HIIII TO YOU TOO! XD**

**Iluvboooks: Haha, thanks! Really? You're my fav too! LUV YA! :)**

**Disclaimer: Haha, I think I would remember if I owned the books...I'm pretty sure I don't own PJO or HoO...**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy and the gang, including me, were celebrating the fact that Percy finally got out of the hospital. We were in his mom's house, just partying. Though everyone was in high spirits, I wasn't. Every time I tried to talk to him, one of the boys would pull him away somewhere talking about basically nothing.

"I'm going to the bathroom..." I mumbled, escaping the conversation I was having with Thalia and Piper.

"Okay, bye then..." Piper said looking miffed that she didn't finish her full story.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at me, almost causing me to flinch.

I walked up the stairs, and went to the bathroom to wash my face. The cold water splashed my face, making me let out a little sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was using it..." The door was about to close, but I stopped him.

"Wait, Percy! Um...I was just leaving, you can use it..." I said awkwardly staring into his eyes before looking away.

"Are you sure? I could just use the other one-"

"No! It's fine, I'm leaving, anyways...bye." I pushed past him, wondering why I just did that. I turned around, and saw him look at me, before stepping into the bathroom.

I was walking until I saw his bedroom door open, and there was a picture of him and Rachel.

I slowly walked into his room, and stared at the picture. A few tears slipped as I was looking at their smiling faces.

_Why? Why can't Percy and I be like this? Why does he have to lose his memory? Why can't we have a nice relationship just like he and Rachel had? They looked so happy...wish I could be like that now..._

"Hey, Annabeth...are you okay?" Someone asked.

I quickly wiped my tears away, and turned around to see Percy.

"Oh...yeah, I'm fine..." I said letting that trail off.

"Okay..." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, sorry...I have to go..." I was about to leave, but Percy managed to stop me.

"What's going on? Whenever we're alone talking, you just find a way to leave..."

"No I don't...this is my first time..." I said feeling the arm he just touched, sending tingles up and down it.

"How about that bathroom time?"

"I just told you that you can use it, so I left..."

"Annabeth...you know, if you're mad that I forgot about you, I really didn't...I only forgot the memories..." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him questioningly.

"What I mean is...is that, I don't remember events that happened or anything like that when I was with you but...I do remember having strong feelings about you. I just didn't know if they were hatred, friendly feelings, or..."

"Or what?" I said moving closer until we were chest to chest.

"Or...-"

"ANNABETH, PERCY! THE PIZZAS HERE!" Hazel screamed from downstairs.

_God... I officially HATE pizzas..._

Percy and I moved away from each other, and went downstairs only to be met with people devouring the pizza. Percy and I got a couple of slices, and sat on the opposite ends of the couch, talking to different people about different things.

And maybe that's why the Fates were so cruel.

Maybe they knew that we were opposites, so they don't want us to be together.

Well, he was always the bad boy with his good looks and charm, and I'm that nerd with a voice, basically.

And all those times I thought that opposites attract...

They may attract, but it wasn't meant like that.

So, maybe Percy and I weren't really meant to be.

And all I had to do was accept that.

_Accept it._

**So...you're probably all mad at me right now...you're also wondering so many questions in your head too, most likely...I'm really sorry that it's still short...I am basically writing this in my phone going to this dance right now...yeah, I promise that the next chapters will be _much longer. _Anyways, bye! LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW AND ALL THOSE GOOD STUFF! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, hey you guys! I haven't updated in a long time, haven't I? Yeah...so a lot of you guys were mad at me because of the last chapter. I am _so glad_ you guys care for this story! ALSO, did you guys know that this story has 406 reviews so far?****! Are you guys _serious?! _I LOVE you guys and I want to thank you SO MUCH for this...**

**Devianpokemontrainerjay: No problem...haha, thanks! Oh, really? THAT'S GREAT!**

**Ms. Professor Plum: Haha...oh, now to think about it, that makes sense! Aw, thank you! HAVE AN AWESOME SUMMER BREAK TOO! :)**

**Fangirl7777: AW, THANK YOU! That was so sweet to read! **

**The Blue Warrior: HAHAH, YOU'RE COOL TOO! XD**

**Turtleswag: I live in Virginia..oh! That makes sense...so what state do you live in? She didn't like pizza just 'cuz...HAHA...XD**

**BunnyYouRpckXOX: Haha, aw! Thanks! **

**StariaJackson36: I LOVE long reviews! I think I'll have enough time to write longer chapters from now on...Haha, thank you! :)**

**Awesomeness95297: Haha...just because you want Annabeth to remember Percy by the 27th Chapter, I might do it in the 28th ;)**

**Happy Tune: Aw, thank you. Your kind words ALWAYS make me smile and tear up a bit. Thank you SO MUCH for sharing your thoughts with me and telling me how you feel about what I write...I can't thank you enough! :')**

**Daughter. Of .Apollo.46: Haha, thanks!**

**Guest/AQ: Haha, thank you! :)**

**Kamspanda8888: Haha...I'm sorry, but she already accepted it.**

**Smartgirlsan: Haha, I'm sorry! **

**BlueStrawberry2284: Yeah, but Annabeth didn't see them...but there's also the locket he gave her too...**

**KaylsDaughterOfHades: Everything _will _get better soon, don't worry! :)**

**Poseidonera33: Thanks! :)**

**Iluvboooks: HAHA, THANKS! You flatter me too! ;)**

**PrincessOfAtlantis101: Aw, sorry! But here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Theartnerd333: Thank you! You're so sweet! :)**

**Caskett100fan: Haha, keep hoping more then. :P**

**HispanicThug: She is though...I'm sorry... THE SADNESS IS REAL HERE! (Sorry for my randomness)**

**Disclaimer: Do you guys _really _think I'm a middle-aged male author who made the PJO or HoO books? Well, I'm not, fyi.**

Percy's P.O.V

I don't know why, but it feels as if Annabeth's trying to avoid me or something. Whenever I get near her, or try to talk to her, she seems to find an excuse and leave me staring at her like an idiot.

I don't even know _why _I care...

_It's because you like her, you big dolt!_

I mean, sure, Annabeth's a _gorgeous _girl with a contagious laugh and a smile that makes my knees go all weak, and-

Okay, so I _might _have a teeny tiny crush on her, but who cares?

"Hey Annabeth!" I say trying to catch up to her.

"Um...hey, Percy...what's up?" She says almost nervously.

"Nothing much, I guess...how about you?" I replied, putting my hands in my pockets.

'I'm doing good...look, I've got to go-"

"Why?" I said sharply.

"I need to um...go...?" She said unsure.

"Annabeth, you're a bad liar...why do you always leave me?" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth said softly.

"It's just that...whenever I try to talk to you, you _always _find a way to leave...are you mad at me or..." I let that hang.

She took a breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, alright? It's just that-" Her phone started to ring and she picked it up.

"Um...sorry...I have to take this..." She turned around and walked away from me.

Like always.

-TIME SKIP-

I was walking around the nearest park with a cap and some shades. I kept my head down, praying no one will notice me.

"Percy? Percy, is that you?" Someone asked. I mentally cursed and turned around preparing for the worst.

"Wait...Rachel?" I said confused.

"Hey! How are you doing? I head you were _shot _in the news and I was all like-"

"What are you doing here?" I said almost impatiently.

"Oh...I came to see if you were alright, and it looks like you _are _so..." Rachel replied looking nervous.

"Are you sure? You seem nervous..." I told her, pointing out the obvious.

"What? Pft, no! I'm-I'm not nervous _at all-"_

"Tell me what's going on..." I took her hand, and walked to the swingset.

She took a deep breath and started talking.

"Okay...I just wanted to say I was sorry and cheating on you was one of the biggest mistakes of my life...Ethan and I broke up and..." She looked down to the ground and shook her head.

"Yes?" I said softly.

"I want you back."

I was taken aback.

"What?" I managed to stutter out.

"Call me crazy but...when I was with Ethan, I couldn't help but think about you. I couldn't help but see you everywhere I go...and I'm sorry for my stupid mistakes...just _please _take me back. _Please." _Rachel begged, looking desprate.

"Rachel...I'm..I'm sorry, but I can't." I said sadly.

She looked heartbroken.

"Why not?" Her voice craked.

"I moved on...I'm sorry..."

"There's another girl, isn't there?" Rachel said hurtly.

"Um..." I looked down to the ground.

"Okay...ha, I'm sorry...I don't know what went over me...but I still like you, remember that..." She said shaking her head, as if trying to get out of a daze.

"No, Rachel! It's not like the girl I like likes me back..." I let that hang.

"So?"

"So maybe I can move on from her and later...maybe later you and I can date...but not right now." I added quickly.

"No...if you moved on from me...I need to move on from you...you're a great guy, Percy Jackson." She leaned in and kissed me, before walking away, out of site.

I stared at her, dumbfounded.

Maybe I shouldn't have let Rachel go.

Maybe right now I'd actually forget about _her..._

Forget about _Annabeth._

_Why? _Why does she leave me when I reach out for her.

I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything wrong...

Well, intentionally, at least...

While I'm swinging on the swing set, I think of Annabeth.

Whenever I'm with Annabeth...it feels like I'm upside down or something.

My mind wandered off to a song I heard somewhere and started to sing it.

Always get this funny feeling  
Every time you come around  
It's like I'm walking on the ceiling  
Both feet off the ground

And it's all right  
To feel so left upside down  
Like I'm losing my mind  
'Cause I know where my heart belongs  
With you again

So I say, "Hey"  
I'm crazy into you  
And I say, "Hey"  
Every minute's overdue  
And I can't wait  
No I don't care  
I'll do what it takes  
Driving all night  
Catch the first flight just to see you  
I'll explain

You got me, like, upside down  
You standing there  
I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there  
I swear my world is turned around  
You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)  
You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)  
I'm upside down

Tell me how I'm supposed to  
Act like everything's okay?  
It's like a jump without a parachute  
Right into a tidal wave

I'm so mixed up  
There's no doubt  
You got me  
Feeling like I'm inside out  
It's funny when I'm here with you  
I wouldn't change a thing

So I say "Hey"  
I'm crazy into you  
And I say "Hey"  
Every minute's overdue  
And I can't wait  
No I don't care  
I'll do what it takes  
Driving all night  
Catch the first flight just to see you  
I'll explain

You got me, like, upside down  
You standing there  
I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there  
I swear my world is turned around  
You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)  
You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)  
I'm upside down

Got me spinning  
From the moment, you walked in the room  
Girl I'll admit it  
There's nothing I can do if fall for you

Oh you got me, like, upside down  
Oh you got me, like, upside down  
Hey!

You got me, like, upside down  
You standing there  
I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there  
I swear my world is turned around

You got me upside down  
Oh woah  
You got me upside down  
Woah  
Upside down  
Oh Woah

I'm upside down.

I was bobbing my head, walking back home.

The only question-or _thing, _that is- on my mind was:

_Does Annabeth feel the same way I do?_

**So, how did you like this chapter? Was it good, bad? Hopefully this chapter was longer than the other chapters I've written before. The song I added in this story was _Upside Down _from _Austin and Ally. _I was watching the TV show and thought the song would be good for this chapter. Anyways, on my profile, I have this poll hopefully you guys will do. It's about what genre story you prefer: Romance, Tragedy, Tragedy and Romance, Adventure, Mystery, or Mystery and Romance. Either you can vote on my profile, or review whish one you want. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**You guys are just WAY TOO AWESOME for words to describe! I can't even thank you ENOUGH! I just want to reply ALL the people who reviewed for the last chapter!**

**StariaJackson36: Okay...haha..Aw, you are SO SWEET, thank you _so much! :)_**

**Happy Tune: Can I just say how much I LOVE when you write long reviews, showing me all your thoughts/emotion in this _chapter?! I can not _thank you enough for all the support you give me. THANK YOU SO _SO _MUCH!**

** Mr. Pickles: First off, THANK YOU! I _love _your reviews...and to know that you're my #1 Fan is...is _beyond _amazing...I CAN NOT even fathom the fact that you _truly love _this story..._thank you. _**

**Jjboy500: Okay! Haha, thanks! Luv Ya Too! **

**RickRiordan555: Haha, stay strong, and Percabeth _will _prevail...probably...**

** Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Haha, awesome pun...thanks!**

**Bearah Cubecars: Haha, maybe she will, maybe she won't...**

**BlueStrawberry2284: Okay, I'll try...Well, I don't think _that _will happen, but it might...**

**Theartnerd333: Aw, thank you! You're just so sweet and I LOVE to read the reviews you write to me! Thank you, again!**

**Caskett100fan: Haha, Rachel should've stayed, though! (No, she shouldn't have, I agree with you)**

**Awesomeness95297: It's totally fine...are you okay, though? You can always pm me, if you'd like!**

**The Shadow Demigod: Thank you! Yeah...I think it does...Thanks, again!**

**BunnyYouRockXOX: Thank you! Uh...I just liked the song, I guess...yeah, I do...HAHA! You ALWAYS make me laugh! XD**

**Turtleswag: Really? That's AWESOME! I BARELY know all of the people in my grade, let alone school...but that's SO COOL!**

**Heroes Of Olympus Rocks: Thank you! :)**

**Smartgirlsan: Haha, aw, sorry!**

**A.p: Haha...ooh, you probably _do _sound good! Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own the PJO or HoO series, you probably have more seaweed in your brain then Percy does. :p**

Annabeth's P.O.V

So...Percy Jackson thinks I'm avoiding him.

What else is new?

I walked away from him, talking to Zeus.

"Why do I have to go there _now?" _I asked him, whining like a child.

"You need a new album _and _a new song, quick. Don't talk back again." Zeus replied sternly.

"Guess now I have to go to the studio, then." I mumbled to myself, after ending the call with Zeus.

I was walking to my car, just thinking about Percy.

Maybe I _shouldn't _be avoiding him?

_But it's the right things for us. We're opposites, alright? We can't be together, no matter how much you want to._

-TIME SKIP-

I arrived at Olympus Records sighing in annoyance as I opened the door.

I walked into the studio only to run into Ethan.

"Oh, hey Annabeth..." He said sadly.

"Um...hi? Are you alright...?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know what the problem was.

"No, I'm not...Rachel and I broke up."

_That serves you right,you cheater._

"Oh, you poor thing..." I said sadly.

"I know I am...and...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Ethan told me, looking me dead in the eye.

"Uh...what?" I told him momentarily taken aback.

"I was a real jerk when I kissed Rachel when I was on a date with _you." _

"Yeah, you got that right at least...but what happens, happens for a reason, right?" I said lightly.

"I guess you're right...so, if I were to...I don't know...ask you out on a date, that happens for a reason too, if I'm correct?" Ethan replied me softly, moving closer to me.

I backed up.

"Yes..._but..._" I winced.

"But what?" He was suddenly only a centimeter away from me.

I lightly touched his chest, and pushed him away from me.

"But...I don't want to go on a date with you, okay?" I replied a little annoyed by his actions.

"But _I _want to..." He pulled me into his chest.

"What? _No...especially _what you're doing now...I don't want to, alright?" I pushed him away from me _again._

"What's so bad about me though?"

"Oh, I don't know..._EVERYTHING?!" _I countered, disgusted.

"C'mon...do you have a boyfriend or something?" He teased.

"Yes...no...it's sort of complicated, but it doesn't matter. A _no _is a _no." _I shot back.

"You mind telling me about it?" He licked his lips and patted the seat on the couch next to him.

"Yes, I _do _mind. _Bye." _I closed the door behind me, trying to find another place to write and sing newly-written songs.

"The guy's a jerk..." I mumbled to myself.

I was walking aimlessly around, not knowing where to go until I found an empty room.

"Well, I can work here, can't I?" I looked around satisfied with the place.

Sure it was sorta dim, looked kind of creepy, there was only a couch and a few instruments here and there, but there was a tons of _good things..._like...

Instruments?

I sat down, thinking of what to write, while I took my song book out of my bag and a pencil. I picked out the guitar, trying to tune the little thing.

"This will have to do..."

I started to think about Percy, and held onto the locket he gave me.

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine..._

I sang lightly. I couldn't find more lyrics to the song, so I decided to finish a song I wrote earlier.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
_And I'm a house of cards_  
_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_  
_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me just_  
_Close enough to touch_  
_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
_What I was thinking of!_

_Drop everything now,_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile!_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_  
_As the lights go down_  
_Gimme something that'll haunt me whenever you're not around_  
_'Cause I see, sparks fly, when you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me, your a bad idea_  
_You touch me once and it's really something_  
_You find I'm even better than you, imagined I would be_  
_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
_But with you I know its no good_  
_And I could wait patiently_  
_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now!_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile!_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_  
_As the lights go down_  
_Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile_

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_  
_And watch the lights go wild._  
_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_  
_Its just wrong enough to make it feel right!_  
_And lead me down the staircase,_  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow_  
_And I'm captivated by you baby_  
_Like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile!_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_  
_As the lights go down_  
_Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile_

_When sparks fly oh baby smile_  
_When sparks fly..._

I sighed in relief as I put down my guitar.

Maybe...just maybe...maybe Percy and I can work things out.

I smiled to myself as I started to hum a new song, but I was interupted when my phone beeped.

I looked at the text an unknown caller sent me, _and _the picture.

_Maybe you're into Percy, but Percy isn't...stay away from him._

My heart stopped when I saw a picture with Percy and _Rachel _kissing in the park near my house-and his.

A tear slid down my face as I ripped my song out.

An edgier song came to mind and I wrote it down furiously.

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And its comin' over you like its all a big mistake

Holding my breath, won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold!

Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back, now I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishin' he was you instead  
Oh, oh, holding my breath, won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back, now I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone, you can't be gone  
No

Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it.

I was satified with the song I had, pouring all of my emotions into it.

Like I learned before, you should _never fall _in love, like I did with Percy Jackson.

Because everything that falls...well...

It breaks.

_Breaks._

**I am just TOO SWEET, aren't I? Haha, sorry for this chapter...you guys may be mad at me but...oh, well. _Anyways,_ the two songs in this chapter are _Sparks Fly _(The first song) and _Haunted _(the second one), both by Taylor Swift, of course...since I'm a big swiftie and all...So, I know this story is coming to a close...and I'm sorry to say that the next chapter may or may not be the last...but then the 29th chapter will _definitely _be the last, if not the next chapter...sorry...BYE YOU GUYS! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE _REVIEW! YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY ALYWAYS MAKES ME SO HAPPY! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Guys...I don't know what to say anymore...I just want to THANK all the people who read my stories and it was a blast writing this sequel. I just _love _all the reviews you guys take the time to write, and I couldn't ask for anything better. _Thank you._**

**Guest: haha...sorry for such the long wait! Here's the chapter! :)**

**Seaweedgirl1117: Sorry for the wait! I wanted this to be a good chapter...well, here it is!**

**Sci-fi girl: Thank you! Haha...I'm really sorry, but this isn't going to be a trilogy...sorry!**

**Mr. Pickles: Haha, aw...thank you! I love reading your reviews! I can NEVER thank you enough! :)**

**Happy Tune: I don't know what to say...I just want to start by saying thank you SO MUCH for loving this story...it's just so great to know that people, like yourself, enjoy reading this story...thank you.**

**Husnaxoxo: haha, thanks! :)**

**A.p: haha, thank you! I totally know what you mean...no worries, I absolutely LOVE long reviews! :)**

**Turtleswag: Haha! Wow...haha...YOU'RE AWESOME! XD**

**Miss Professor Plum: Haha, THANK YOU! You're so sweet! :D**

**Awesomeness95297: Haha, don't worry, there'll be Percabeth fluff in this chapter...Oh, I know how you feel...I have an older sister and a younger brother who can act like jerks...a lot.. :P**

**StariaJackson36: Haha, thanks! Ooh, I'm a big fan of Demi Lovato, too! Well...r****ead this chapter cuz there's going to be something...aw, thank you! Bye! :)**

**Iluvboooks: Haha, thank you! You're amazing, too! :)**

**BunnyYouRockXOX: Well, then your wish is granted. (See how easy that was?)**

**Poseidonera333: Haha, I was trying to go for that!**

**Deviantpokemontrainerjay: The promise is going to be kept, don't worry...it's not lousy! Not enough people are reading, that's all...I might want to read your stories, it's just that I need time to...oh, I'm sorry about this, but there is no third book...this is the last and final book. Sorry, but I'm going to write a new one soon! :)**

**Heroes Of Olympus Rock: Haha, you are _totally _right!**

**Smartgirlsan: Haha, thank you..and okay! :)**

**Caskett100fan: THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! Haha, jk...**

**TiggerandCammiandPercy: Aw, thank you! (Not for crying, for liking this story...someone said the same thing, but thought that I told them thank you for crying..)**

**KaylsDaughterofHades: Aw, haha, thank you SO MUCH! :)**

**Theartnerd333: Haha, yes! SWIFTIE FANS FOREVER! Aw, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It really means a lot to me, as you probably already know! :)**

**Daughter. Of. Apollo46: HAHA, oh my God...I can't help but laugh at what you just said here...I'm literally IN TEARS from laughing so much..yeah, you're right! XD**

**RickRiordanfan555: Haha, no worries...there will be NO Perachel here whatsoever.**

**Jjboy500: HERE...haha... :P**

**Disclaimer: Are we back to this again? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ALRIGHT? :'(**

Percy's P.O.V

I finally reached my destination, and decided to sit on the steps, just pondering on all my problems.

_I like a girl, who's ignoring me and may or may not like me. ANOTHER girl I dated who cheated on me, wants me back, but I still like the girl who's acting like I don't exist...Isn't there a problem with this or something?_

I was still thinking about that until I saw Annabeth slam her car door, and walk to her house.

"Annabeth...are you okay?" I asked her cautiosly, walking towards her.

"_Don't...do not _even _think about _talking to me, alright?" She said coldly as she turned around to look at me. Her hair was messy, and her eyes looked bloodshot.

"What? What's going on?" I backed up.

"Don't even talk to me..." She ran up her stairs, and slammed the door behind her.

_Why are girls so confusing? We were friends, then she ignored me, and now she hates me..._

_What did I do so wrong?_

I went up her steps, and knocked her door repeatedly.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!" She sobbed.

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong." I replied, not going to back down.

"Oh, you want to know what's wrong? Do you_really _want to know what's the problem?" She asked annoyance and anger laced in her voice.

"Yes, Annabeth, I really do." I told her softly.

"_You_."

"What?"

"Ugh, the problem is _you..._will you just _go away,_ now?!" Annabeth said with some kind of finality in her voice.

"_What?" _I replied, taken aback.

"_GO AWAY." _I heard a loud noise after that, and I had a feeling she left.

I stood there just staring at the door, and left after a couple of minutes.

"What did I even do?" I mumbled, a little ticked off.

I went inside my home, and decided to rest and watch some tv.

"Percy Jackson, the superstar-"

"Is Annabeth Chase-"

"Get Annabeth's look by-"

"Is it just me, or do you want to kill Percy Jackson, so you can be with him _forever-"_

"Annabeth and Taylor Swift could be _twins, _c'mon-"

All the channels were talking about either me or Annabeth, and had some pretty weird things to say, in my opinion.

I drifted off, bored out of my mind.

Flashes came as soon as I began sleeping.

_"Where did you find that song book, it's mine."_

_"Annabeth, or better yet, Wise Girl, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."_

_"You only live once, Wise Girl."_

_"I am going to MURDER you, Percy!"_

_" I AM NOT FALLING IN LOVE!"_

_"I hate you."_

I woke up with a cold sweat, memories flooding back to me.

"Wait...what?" I mumbled, scared and relieved at the same time.

I looked at the time:

_8:36 pm_

_How long did I sleep?!_

I looked out the window. It was dark, cold, and raining _hard._

_Probably feels just like me. _I thought sadly before drawing the curtains.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I slid down the wall, sobbing. I looked at the storm and felt like throwing things.

_Why? Why are you making me feel this way, Percy?_

I kept hurting myself, as a reminder to not be so _stupid _again.

I was in an oversized grey t-shirt, black leggings, my hair was messy, and my mascara was running.

_I probably look like a weirdo right now._

_I know I definitely look ugly._

"Get over this, Annabeth. It's a _boy _you're crying over...a _boy." _I chided myself.

Still curled up with my arms wrapped around my legs, I finally stopped crying.

I was thinking of all the good and bad times we had together, that he just had to forget.

_But he got shot..._

"Annabeth, just STOP thinking about him, okay?!" I said angrily.

I stood up, and walked around the home, trying to think of anything _but_Percy, but that only led to me thinking about him.

My phone rang, and I picked it up, _grateful _I can take my mind off of Percy.

"Hello?"

"Um...hey, Annabeth...It's Rachel..." She said nervously.

"Rachel? What...um...what do you need?" I asked her, trying to play nonchalant, but I saw her and Percy kissing.

"Ugh, don't act like you're not mad...I _know_ you saw that picture, Annabeth." Rachel replied too harshly for my liking.

"So what does you calling me have to do with you and Percy kissing?"

"I don't know what went over me or why I did such a thing, but...it's all my fault; not Percy's." She said shakily.

"What?"

"All I'm trying to say is that...I kissed Percy, not the other way around...and he likes you, Annabeth." She said softly.

"I don't understand..." I said confused.

"I told Percy that I wanted him back, and that I was sorry for cheating on him...Percy said that he was sorry, but he likes somebody else...I told him that I understood...and kissed him...and also texted the picture to you because I was angry and jealous...I'm really sorry..." She told me.

"Okay...um...I need to go now, Rachel...bye..." I hung up the phone, and took a deep breath and held on to my kitchen's counter.

"What have I done...Percy's probably angry at me..." I felt like hitting or throwing something, but I remaind calm.

_But don't you get it, Annabeth? It was meant to be this way...just let go. It's going to be alright..._

I kept repeating those words, over and over, until I almost started to actually believe them.

_Almost..._

_But not quite._

Percy's P.O.V

I walked out, into the storm, with no jacket or anything.

Pretty stupid of me, huh?

In a matter of seconds, I was soaking wet, and thunder boomed.

_Maybe I should let go of Annabeth...all she ever did was set my hopes up so high, and made them crash to the ground...I shouldn't be thinking about her..._

I looked at her house one more time, and finally had the courage to walk away.

I don't need this drama.

I then heard a door close, and saw Annabeth walk out of her house.

We made eye contact for a couple of seconds until I turned and was about to walk away.

"Percy."

That word made me stop in my tracks.

"What?" I said harshly.

"I know you're mad at me...I was mad at you earlier because I saw you and Rachel kissing..." She said scared, looking like she wanted to be anywhere _but_ here.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, exasperated.

"I got a text from Rachel- it's better if I show you...here..." She walked slowly to me, never breaking eye contact. Our finger brushed, sending tingles through my skin. I shook my head to get out of my daze, and grabbed her phone. I looked at the phone, surprised at the picture and text message.

"Rachel called saying she sent this to me...I thought...well... nevermind about that...I'm just here to say that I'm sorry for acting like that..."

I got angry.

"You're sorry? I'm not only mad about that, you know. You always push me away whenever I try to come close. What did I do so wrong?" I said coldly.

"I can't explain it...it's just that..." She trailed off.

"It's just what? I'm tired of all of this, okay?"

She looked taken aback, but nodded, notheless.

"Nothing...just go wherever you need to go...bye..." She turned to walk away, but turned around and took off her necklace.

"Here. Have it...I don't think I'll need it anymore..." She looked pained as she handed me the necklace.

"What?" I took it, and once I looked up, she was walking away, wiping her tears.

"Why did you say you hated me?" I blurted out.

She stopped abruptly, shook her head, and walked towards her house.

I ran up to her, almost shaking from the cold, and tried to yell over the storm.

"You told me you hated me...why?" I took her by the wrist, and turned her around.

"I didn't mean it...I was just mad at you..."

I stayed quite, waiting for more.

"You remeber, don't you?"

"I don't remember everything...just a couple of things..."

"That's why I'm mad at you." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'm mad at you because you forgot about me, okay?! I said it...I _finally_ said it..." Annabeth looked relieved she let it out and tore away from my grip.

"I couldn't help it though, and you know that!" I yelled angrily.

"You don't think I already know that?! I just don't understand why you remember everyone else but me!" She cried out.

"I can't change that!"

"I know that!"

"Then why are you mad at me?" I said helplessly.

"I'm not mad at you anymore...but this happened for a reason!" She screamed, soaking wet now. Her hair was plastered against her face, and she was trembling from the cold like me.

"You're so confusing! What are you TALKING ABOUT?!" I yelled, louder this time.

It was extremely dark now, and I could only see the outline of Annabeth. I could only see a flicker of her when lightning erupted.

"I loved you, Percy...and I thought you did too..." she said with tears filling her eyes.

"You can't leave me hanging, Annabeth...I need to know more..." I said softly, clutching the necklace.

"We were together for a while...and I was kidnapped...you came to save me, and got shot...you remembered everything but the moments we had together...the moments I thought we'll savor together...but I was far from right, obviously." She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry! If that's what you really want to hear, I truly am." I let out.

"Do you not understand it?! I don't need a sorry!" She yelled over the noise of thunder.

"Then tell me you want to hear...because I don't know what you want!"

"You don't have to know what I want, or what I want to hear...everything happens for a reason...you forgot about me for a reason. You and I are...we're polar opposites...we were...we just weren't meant to be." Annabeth said with closed eyes.

"But who decided that? I always thought opposites attract?" I said almost jokingly.

"Well, not this time, Percy." She shook her head.

"Why does it always have to be like this? I know I like you, Annabeth...but I couldn't help forgetting about the memories we shared together...I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to be sorry...and I still love you with everything I have in me...but...I need to let you go. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

I hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to let go...I know I'm not going to..." I told her softly.

"You should, though...it'll be better for the both of us..." she looked up at me.

"Why? What's making you do this, though?"

"When I was a little girl...my mom and dad always use to read these princess stories to me...and every night, they always used to tell me the words, 'True love could _never_ be forgotten'...you forgot me, Percy..."

"I didn't forget _about_ you, though...remember how I told you I remember having stong feelings for you? And how I didn't know if they were hate, or friendly, or...love...? I know what feelings I have for you."

I then tumbled backwards, having a horrible headache.

_"I hate you."_

_"Nice to see you, Ms. Chase."_

_"It's too late to apologize."_

_"Hmmm, to think about an idea for a love song...for starters, the love song can be about love."_

_I just wanted to do something more special than just nodding._

_"Thank you so much."_

_"I'd kiss you again, but I can't help but smile."_

"I remember."

Annabeth's P.O.V

_Don't fall for him again. DON'T._

I kept repeating that in my head, over and over.

It's not supposed to happen this way.

But it can, can't it?

Right then, Percy backed up and doubled over. I walked quickly over to him.

"Percy? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I remember." He gasped.

I was surprised.

"W-what?" I manage to stutter out.

He stood up straighter a couple of minutes later, but looked pale.

"I remember...everything..." he coughed.

_Oh. My. Gods._

"Okay...but you're fine, right?" I asked.

Percy looked at me with so much emotion, I couldn't even figure out one. I felt that something was going to happen.

But did I care?

_No._

Percy's P.O.V

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay..." I stood up straighter, and looked Annabeth dead in the way.

I remember.

I remember...And I am _not _going to let her slip out of my fingers...

Not this time.

"Whether you like it or not, I am not going to leave you alone. EVER...I love you, Wise Girl." I grabbed her face in my hands, and kissed her with everything I had in me.

She seemed surprised at first, but soon closed her eyes and kissed me back.

I kissed her, our lips moving in sync. We moved closer, her hand ran through my hair, causing me to go wild. I grinned through the kiss, and held her by her back. She bit my bottom lip lightly, making me almost moan a little. She laughed, allowing my tongue to roam through her mouth. Annabeth tried to fight for dominance, but lost. We kept on kissing for what seemed like forever, but parted away slowly.

We started to gasp for air, panting hard. Though we parted, our foreheads were touching. We were so close to eachother, our lips brushed, making me grin like an idiot.

"I always thought kissing in the rain was only for those cliche love stories..." Annabeth whispered in my ear, causing me to have sparks shoot through my body.

"Well, maybe this is one then." I kissed her bottom lip softly, and let go slowly.

"I'm okay with that, Seaweed Brain...you?" She said ever so softly.

"What do you think, Wise Girl?"

"This..." Annabeth tilted her head to the side, and kissed me. Before I could kiss her back, she moved away from me.

"I love you so much, Wise Girl." I said with such passion in my voice, as I whispered thoe words in her ear.

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled.

**Hello, you guys! Well...this was the last chapter of _Starting Over,_ and I hoped you guys liked it...I'm sorry to say that there isn't going to be a trilogy...I'm writing another story that may be up by tomorrow. I'll give you the summary and everything else tomorrow, most likely. I just want to thank everyone who read this story SO MUCH...I love you all...stay beautiful, strong, and smart, like I know each and every one of you guys are...well, this was the last chapter, and I really do hope all of you guys enjoyed it. **

**~Ms. Percabethswift**


	29. Chapter 29

**HEY YOU GUYS! I'm back! So, tomorrow, my new story, _Terrible Things, _is going to be up. This is going to be different from the stories I've written before, but I hope all of you guys will love it, and also read it, nonetheless...here's the summary:**

_**Percy Jackson- The jock who has every girl begging to be with him. Annabeth Chase-the outcast nerd who beleives love is for something in the movies, not real life. Though both of them are polar opposites, and have almost nothing in common, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase unexpectedly fall in love...but as they say, "nothing good lasts forever..." **_

**So, how was the summary? Good? Bad? Okay? This story is going to be Romance and Tragedy...you guys can either look in my profile for this story, or search it up tomorrow...I'll _really _appreciate it if you guys read this story...Anyways, I'll hopefully see you soon. Thank you _so very much _for reading _High School? _and _Starting Over. _I couldn't ask for anything better than this, you guys...So, can you please read my new story _Terrible Things? _I LOVE YOU ALL! And _thank you. SO MUCH. :)_**


End file.
